Be careful what you wish for
by Android 18 fan
Summary: This is a story on 17 and 18s past. Its the closest to correct data, as in the magazines it says they were in a biker gang before becoming androids. LAST CHAPTER NOW! R*R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do now own dbz fuckers :) I'm in a bitchy mood-sorry. Wow this fiction already hit mature :/ Anyway this is my serious reasoning to why 17 and 18 became androids. I like to use my imagination, like with my other 17 and 18 past stories. But i've known for quite some time that 18 and 17 were in a bikergang - and runaways. So this is there past. The closest to truth we'll ever get to.**

**Epilogue**

A man and woman were in what looked to be a living room. The room was a mess! Food was scattered all over the floor, not to mention toys. The walls had markings on them that looked to be crayon markings even. There was a TV placed almost in the middle of the room, and a couch up against the side of the wall. The couch had potato chips lazily tossed on it.

The man was sitting lazily on the couch with his feet propped up on the side of it. He had blonde spikey hair,and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, with a black shirt overlapping it with flames on it. He was wearing ripped light jeans, and no shoes. He was quite attractive.

The woman, on the other hand, had black silky hair, and brown eyes. She had a very gentle face,and her hair ended at her shoulders. She was wearing a skintight black shirt with a red rose on it. She wore dark blue jeans that, unlike the mans, were not ripped. She wore a pair of nike shocks shoes that were pink and white to top it off. She also looked quite attractive. She was standing in front of the man, blocking his view from the TV, with her hands on her hips, along with an angry expression.

"What the hell have you been doing since i've been working?!"She demanded angrily."I told you to watch the kids while i was at work-not sit around on your lazy ass!"

The man simply _tch_ed at her, and then answered with."I fed them!Why are you bitching at me like this?!"

"Look at this! _Look_ at this mess!"The woman shook with anger, pointing towards one of the walls, and then to the floor."It's a pigsty!"

"Yea, so?"The man asked in a unconcerned tone."You can clean it up."

"I'm tired of this!"The woman sighed exasperated."You never keep your word! Not even for two lousy _hours_!"

"Shut the hell up!"The man continued, moving his feet off the couch and getting into a sitting position."I'm tired of you bitching at me everytime i do something you don't like!"

"And look!"The woman ranted."You told me you had quit-you liar!"The woman then pointed to a bottle of vodka besides the couch, which was half empty."How many have you had?!"

"I've had about 3 or 4-so what?!"The man shot back, glaring angrily at the woman."I don't know how i even can stand you Marie!"

"You dont wanna be a real man?!"The woman, who was obviously Marie, continued on."Then leave!"

"No!"The man declined, getting up from his seat and standing directly in front of Marie."It's too fucking cold to think to to go out there!"

"If i can live with it, then you can too!"Marie declared angrily, almost shrieking the words in the mans face."God dammit, James!"

The man, who now as we see, was obviously James, sneered in response. He brought both his hands up Maries shoulders, and grabbed them roughly. He began to shake her angrily, while yelling."Shutup! Shutup!"

"Stop it!"Marie pleaded, kneeing James in his abdomen."I'm going to go check on the kids!"Marie declared, running hastily through the kitchen, and up the creaky stairs of the house.

"They better be alright!"Marie swore, stopping at a white door with creases in it,and a metal doorknob. She could hear a TV on, and a bouncing noise most likely coming from the bed.

Suddenly, Marie heard James coming up the stairs , and grabbed the doorknob of her childrens room. She thrusted the doorknob to the left, causing the door to swing open.

What Marie saw was quite calming to the mind. Two kids were bouncing on there beds, but stopped as they looked at their mother curiously."What's wrong ,mommy?"Asked the little girl, who had blonde long hair and blue eyes.

"I'm so glad your both alright!"Marie exclaimed, relieved to see them alright. But she was soon interupted, as James came right into the room, with an angry look plastered to his face.

"You stupid little bitch!"He growled, looking down at his children, when he should've been throwing the rude comment at Marie, if anyone.

"Whats wrong with daddy?"Asked the young boy, who had black ear-length hair and blue eyes.

"Shut up!"James commanded, placing his right hand deep inside his pocket."Do not cooperate and die bitch."

James then pulled out a knife, and put it up to Maries neck."Leave the children out of this."Pleaded Marie, scrunching her eyes shut.

"Oh, i will."James said sadistically, thrusting the blade into Maries chin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------10 years later

A young girl, possibly the age of 15, walked into a very unkempt kitchen. She had pretty short blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a jean jacket, and underneath it was a tight pink shirt. She also wore very dark blue pants, with a bit of fade at the knees. She was gorgeous, almost _too_ gorgeous.

Following right behind her was a young man, who also looked to be 15. He had long black shiny hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans. He wore sandals to top it off, despite the cold weather.

"I wonder if mom and Dad are still asleep."The girl mumbled, peaking out from behind the wall.

"Probably not, you know they always are up at this time."The boy mumbled in response to his sister, and added."Just to torture us more..."

Ever since the day that their mother and father had a fight those 10 years ago, things had never been the same. James, their father, had not murdered their mother, but proceeded to beat her until he finally drove her insane. Not only would James beat on the two innocent children, but so would their mother, Marie.

Every morning was a living hell for the two twins. The twins, if caught, would be beaten and sent back into their rooms every morning before school. So this caused them to miss alot of school-until the point where notes were sent in the mail concerning why the twins were not present.

Today they were hoping for a miracle, though.

Suddenly, the both of them heard a smashing noise against a wall, causing them to jump at the disrupted silence."Looks like you were right after all..."The girl mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lets get out of here."The boy instructed, grabbing his sister by the wrist and pulling her along.

"Hey!"A voice yelled, coming from the stairs."Where do you think you two are going?!"

The voice belonged to none other than James. He looked a little different since the twins had been little kids. His hair was died black, and he wore all black clothing. His hair was all ruffled up, because he had obviously just awoken from sleep."Well?"

The girl answered for her brother, and said."We're going to school, Dad."

"Your not going anywhere, Crystal."James then added, while tilting his head sideways."Nor Chris."

"But-"Crystal was shut up as an item slammed directly into her gut. She grunted out in pain, and grabbed onto her stomach painfully. She bent her head down and then opened her eyes to notice James had threw a bottle of water at her.

"C'mon!"Chris pleaded, putting a comforting hand on Crystals shoulder."Just let us go to school-we cant bother you there!"

"No thanks."James disagreed, walking down the stare tauntingly."I like you here better-so i can have something for a punching bag."

Crystal pulled herself back together and stood up straight to face their attacker."Please-not again!"

Once James got in range, he grabbed Crystal by the hair, and yanked her loose from her brothers grasp."I'll be taking this if you don't mind."

Chris grabbed Crystal by the arm and tried to yank her back into his grasp, but recieved a massive blow to his vunerable area."Ack!"

"You owe me, you dumb bitch!"James continued, holding Crystal in a funny position."You forgot to clean up that mess you made last night!"

"What--mess?"Crystal struggled to say, while trying to free herself from his grip.

"You know good damn and well what mess it is i'm talking about!"James scolded, dragging her into a downstairs closet.

"What are you--"Crystal was shut up as James let go of her, and pushed her into the open closet door, and then slammed the door shut on her.

"Get up now!"James commanded Chris, walking over to him and kicking him in the side."You little pussy!"

Chris coughed out blood and only knelt down more in response. He was now on his knees, both his hands grabbing at his area, and his head bowed low to the floor.

"Well?!"James repeated, kneeling down beside Chris and yanking him by the hair.

"S-stop!"Chris begged, almost yelling.

"Go back up to your room and go to bed!"James ordered, letting go of Chris's hair and with his free hand pointing towards upstairs, which led up to Chris's room.

Chris ignored his pain and got up to his feet slowly, while grabbing on to the counter to help pick him up."When are you letting Crystal out?"

"In a couple hours."James answered blandly, pulling out a key from his pocket and dead bolting the closet door.

"No!"Crystal begged, beating on the door violently.

"Shutup or you'll stay in there for the rest of the day!!"James snapped at Crystal, pushing the key back into his pocket as deep as he could."Well go!"James added to Chris.

Chris nodded, and ran up the stairs as fast as he could towards his room.

As for the rest of the day, it was just a blur. Crystal was finally released from the closet at 6 pm, which by then she was starving and thirsty. As soon as she got out though, she was only beaten on by her mother, while her father went up to an unsuspecting Chris and began to beat him. After that was over, Crystal and her brother finally were allowed to eat, but not very much. You see, it depended on there parents moods if they had to starve. Some days they were lucky and got to eat and drink a decent amount. Other days, they were not so lucky.

This had to stop. Somehow, it had to. But Crystal and her brother doubted it. Little did they know though, it would be ending pretty soon, and they would gain some nice privleges in the process.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n-How do you like it so far? No, i will not base this around them getting beaten, as it is not as if they run away and run into Gero. I have another idea i'm writing out, when i should instead to be finishing my other stories :3 Oh well .Who gives a damn. Oh the reader, duh.Silly me.**

**Well i will not update unless i get a review or two. I mean it this time.**


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer:I do not own Dbz.Oh and thankyou my reviewers for reviewing my story :3 Glad you all like it. Im taking that persons advice and using these spaces now. It feels weird :3 Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter one**

"Open up!"Yelled an angry voice,which was banging on Crystal's door.

Crystal was in her bedroom,on her side in her bed asleep. She was easily awoken by the banging going on with her door. "What?"She asked groggily ,rubbing the blurriness out of her eyes as she got into a sitting position.

"Go to school."The voice answered,as they stopped beating on the door.

"Why today?"Crystal asked,loud enough for the person to hear, which sounded as to be her mother who had been banging on her door."You always make us stay home when we want to go."

"Unlock this door right now young lady!"Marie demanded,walking back towards Crystals door and waiting for her daughter to obey her.

Crystal felt a sudden rush of fear come over her. She was afraid to open the door. Well of course,she shouldve been! Her mother was either going to beat her again, or yell in her face about something.

Crystal slowly pushed her sheets off of her, and slid each leg off the bed and onto the wooden floor cautiously. She slowly pushed herself off of the bed with her two shaky hands, and took tiny steps towards her door.

"Hurry up!!"Her mother commanded, getting very impatient.

This caused Crystal to jerk out of her slow pace, and be right in front of the door in no time. She quickly grabbed the doorknob with her right hand,and flicked the switch."Okay,i did it."Crystal answered fearfully,walking backwards as fast as she could.

Marie swung the door open in no time,and had an angry expression on her face. Her hair looked to be pretty matted,and she had bags under her eyes. She was also still in her night gown."Dont you _dare_ backtalk me!"Her mother scolded,entering the room and walking over to Crystal, who was now back against the wall on her bed.

"I-im sorry,mom."Crystal apoligized,fear obvious in her voice. Crystal slowly pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them with her arms, and leaned her head down."Please dont hurt me,i promise i wont disobey you- Ill go to school!"

Marie tilted her head sideways, and placed her hands on both hips."How can i believe a liar such as yourself?"Marie demanded, a little lower in tone.

"Ill get dressed,and if im not downstairs in 10 minutes youll know im lying."Crystal answered quickly, having a shiver travel up her spine.

Marie looked to be in deep train of thought, deciding if she should believe her daughter or not. Finally,she answered."Okay then.but if your not downstairs by that timelimit, your dead meat."Marie then silently turned around, and walked out of the room without closing the door behind her.

_That was close..._Crystal thought to herself, lifting her head up and glancing at her closet.

Crystal quickly removed her legs from her chest,and pushed herself off of the bed. She silently walked over to her closet,and opened it up. She grabbed a white shirt with gold lettering on it, and a pair of light levi jeans. She quickly put them on her,along with her nike shoes, and grabbed her bookbag as she ran out her door.

Crystal stormed downstairs to see her mother and father at the kitchen table, eating breakfast."Your brother just went out the door."Her mother answered nonchalently,

Crystal took a quick glance at the food on the table, but then immediatly remembered she was not allowed to touch it. So she rushed out the front door,and to school.

Once Crystal got to school, she was greeted by one of her friends,as she walked to her locker.

"Hey,Crystal. Where've you been lately?"Her friend asked.

Crystal's friend had brown wavy hair,brown eyes, and a real pretty smile.She was wearing a small blue jacket, that covered her shirt. She also wore light jeans, and plain white shoes. She was really pretty.

Crystal thought of an excuss as she placed books into her locker, and took some out. Finally,once she had gotten her things right and together, she answered her friend."I've been sick is all, dont worry Teresa."

Teresa nodded, and then said."Guess what?"

"What?"Crystal answered, slamming her locker shut, and then leaning her side against it to listen to Teresa.

"Me and my boyfriend, Chaase, wanna invite you to our biker gang-along with your brother."Teresa offered, smiling deviously at Crystal."You up for it?"

"Does that mean that, if joined, i could never return back to my home?"Crystal questioned.

"If you want to you can stay."Teresa answered."We have a cabin near the river, which is where we are at when we arent riding our motorcycles."

Crystal averted her eyes to the ceiling, and began to think if she wanted to do this. _Hey..it could get me away from my parents. _She thought, causing her to smile unknowingly.

"What is it?"Teresa asked, titling her head sideways.

"Oh nothing!"Crystal answered, being snapped out of her deep train of thought. _But would my parents go searching for me?_She contradicted herself.

"Well, what is your answer?"Teresa asked, getting a little impatient.

"Sure...but i need to ask my brother first."Crystal answered, not thinking ahead of herself very good."What do we have to do to get accepted into your little gang?"

"Well...how about this?"Teresa suggested."Meet us tomorrow afternoon at the corner of Royce, where the road ends and the woods entrance is."

Crystal nodded, and then asked."Is that where i shall get my answer?"

"Yep."Teresa answered, smiling at Crystal a little."Well the bell's about to ring, you better go inform your brother."

"Yea, your right."Crystal agreed, turning the opposite direction from Teresa.

It took Crystal only a matter of seconds to spot her brother, hanging out with one of his best friends, Cody. He was by the locker's with a devious smile planted on his face.

Crystal walked over to her brother, and said."Chris, i have something to ask you."

"Sis!"Chris said, interupting his sister."Guess what?!"

"What?"Crystal sighed.

"We've been invited to Chaase's biker gang!"Chris answered ecstatically.

"That's just what i was going to tell you!"Crystal said.

"Well...should we?"Chris asked Crystal.

"Yea, i think we should join."Crystal continued."We've got nothing to lose."

"Then it's settled."Teresa said,coming up behind Crystal."We'll see you tomorrow afternoon"

Crystal and her bother nodded in approval, and then the bell went off. All four of them went to a different direction, heading towards their first class of the day.

----------------------

Afterschool...

"How can we avoid our parents?"Crystal asked her brother, as they walked towards their house.

"I don't know..."Chris mumbled lowly, averting his gaze to the ground as he thought of a way.

Finally Crystal and her brother had arrived at their house,and opened the door to be greeted by alot of noise. At first they could not locate the noise, but then realized that the noise was sounding from the living room.

"I guess there partying today...yay..."Crystal commented sarcastically, softly closing the door.

"I don't want them noticing us..."Chris mumbled to his sister, getting a little nervous.

"There probably too busy blabbing their big fats mouths to notice us."Crystal shot back,walking over to the entrance of the living room and leaning against the wall to see exactly where their parents and their friends were located at.

"You'd be amazed..."Chris mumbled to his sister, crossing his arms and glaring at his sister.

Crystal first noticed that her parents were sitting beside eachother on the couch. They had 4 other friends with them. She recognized one of them. A man with black spiked-up hair that went by the name Chaase. The other 3 she either just could'nt remember because she had been in her room that night,or just simply because this was their first time here. Either way she did not want them to catch them. She was afraid that her father might lock her up in that damned closet again, or even something worser.

She also noticed that they all were smoking a blunt. Except for her mother of course. Her mother never really was one to do that kind of thing, even if her husband had driven her insane. Her mother was the only woman there, other than Crystal. But she would rather them keep thinking it was just her mother in this household.

"So are your children behaving better?" Asked Chaase, before taking a puff out of the blunt held between his index and middle finger.

"No, not really."Marie answered, tilting her head sideways, as she leaned her head on the couch. "Crystal has been backtalking me quite frequently. I plan to do something about that pretty soon."

"It seems all pretty and young girls like her do that."Chaase commented slyly."There too full of themselves. They need to be put in their place."

Back in the room behind the living room, Crystal was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach. They were talking about her. Which meant that she would be having alot of hell to deal with tonight. She gulped, trying to shun away they thoughts of what might happen to her if she got caught.

"Sis...you better be careful...why not i go first...so if they catch me, they'll be paying more attention to me...so you can run upstairs and lock your door."Chris offered, feeling afraid for his sister.

"No, Chris...I-i can do this..." Crystal shot back nervously,glancing over back to the living room.

" Chris has been acting better than Crystal." James declared,grabbing a beer from the cooler beside him.

"What have you been doing to punish her?" Asked one of the people Crystal did not know or recognize.

"Well, for Crystal...i've been locking her in the closet for hours to think about what she has done."James continued." But Marie is the one who hits her. It's quite entertaining actually, to hear my daughter beg for mercy."

"I'd like to be the one to make her beg."Chaase commented slyly, leaning back on the couch and sighing. "I like to see teenage girls in pain..."

"Are you insinuating that seeing that turns you on?" One of the unidentified people questioned.

"The begging does."Chaase answered nonchalently.

Crystal gulped, and then without even realizing it,ran towards the stairs. _Please don't let them see me! _She pleaded to herself, reaching the first step of the stairs.

"Who's there?!"Her father demanded, jumping up from out of his seat to see Crystal frozen at the foot of the staircase.

_Oh no...!_ Crystal thought desperatly, as her father quickly walked over towards her.

For some reason Crystal's feet would not budge. She was too frightened. She flinched just as her father reached for her arm, and tightly gripped onto it.

"Get away from her!" Chris demanded, running towards his father with his fist withdrawn to the back of him held high.

James made a weird face to respond to with his son. Before Chris could even manage to thrust forward his fist, James had already nailed a straight and high kick to Chris's gut.

"Chris!"Crystal shrieked,now trying to pull away from her father's firm grasp.

"Your staying down here!"Her father yelled in her face, yanking her off the stairs, and causing her to slam into the hard wooden floor on her but.

Crystal attempted to crawl backwards, away from her father. But her father was too quick, and kicked her in the breast, a very sensitive area for her. She whimpered in pain and knelt forward as she held back warm tears. Slowly she tilted her head upwards at her father, and gave him a pleading glare.

Crystal felt really shaky now. She was fearing what her parents, or even their guests, would do to her.

"What do you plan to do to her?" Marie asked, smirking evily at her daughter.

"Whatever i want to."James answered nonchalently, leaning down and grabbing Crystal by the hair.

Her father pulled her hair, escorting her back up to her feet, painfully. He then let go once she was on her shaky feet, and instead pushed her onto the couch beside her mother.

"What are you gonna do?"Crystal mumbled, trying to get up, but was pulled back down by her mother.

"Teach you how to respect your parents and the people around you."Her mother answered, wrapping her arm around her daughter's waist, and pulling her close to her body."Now be polite and say hello to our guests."

Crystal averted her eyes to the table, and turned her head away from her mother. But this only caused her mother to grab Crystal's chin with her free hand and position her face towards the visitors."Im waiting."Her mother demanded sternly.

Crystal growled a little. but finally said. "Hi..."

"Is'nt she just so cute?" One of the visitors mocked Crystal.

"It's been so long since i've seen your daughter's face...since last year right?"Chaase commented, staring Crystal in the eye sadistically."She's grown alot more...and she is alot more pretty..."

Crystal felt very uncomfortable with Chaase staring at her the way he was, and she closed her eyes,trying to ignore what was going on around her.

Suddenly, her mother pushed her away from her, and onto the table,causing Crystal's head to slam into the pointy corner of it. Crystal fell on her side, grabbing her forhead with both hands. Tears began to well up in Crystal's eyes, until she finally broke down with tears pouring down her cheeks. Blood was gushing down the side of her forehead and into her well-kept hair.

Chaase, along with James, snickered at Crystal's cries of pain.

"P-please...n-no more!"She begged without even realizing it.

"Go back upstairs to your room...your crying is a newsince."Her mother ordered, kicking Crystal in the leg in hopes of trying to get her up.

Crystal pushed herself to her feet finally,and dizzily walked over to the stairs, and into her room.

----------------------------------------

**Authors note- Okay i was gonnna write with Chaase raping Crystal since my skills have increased,but nah. Im not in the mood and besides it would ruin Crystal's attitude towards the biker gang. But he will hit on her Naughty me! Lol. Juunanagou sure is gonna be dissapointed to hear i wimped out on this one XD Yes, reading stories with rape makes Juunanagou and me get hyper and giddy.**

**Love,**

**Juuhachigou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello! Was sup? I have'nt updated this recently for the fact that i am writing yet another story in my wordpad, lol. You'll like the story, i believe. It is very descriptive, and an alternate timeline thingy majig! Well, once you read this please review or i will not update.**

**Chapter 3**

Crystal was in her room, sitting up; awake. The sun was slowly rising, seeing as it was morning already. She was positioned on the top part of her bed, leaning against her bedpost. Her arms were crossed limply, and her legs were criss-crossed. She was wearing light pink pajamas. The lights were dim, but good enough to see her.

Her eyebrows were furrowed with thrustration, and her mouth was formed in a frown. She looked to be in deep train of thought, and not to mention very tired.

She was having second thoughts about joining that biker gang with her friend. Sure, it would take her away from her parents, but for how long? There was always a possibility their parents could try and track them down. So...what if they found Chris and her? They would most likely abuse them more than ever. That scared Crystal really bad. She did not want them to do that. And on top of their parents beating them, they might allow their friends to join in.

Crystal sighed, realizing that she had to take a chance at this. It was her only chance, and she could not back down or this would never end.

Suddenly, her alarm clock went off, which was placed on her nightstand that was placed beside her bed. The clock read 7 am, as it flashed repeatidly with the color red.

Crystal immediatly jumped out of her bed, knowing her parents, if they were asleep, would have been awoken by her alarm clock and be running into her room soon to make sure she was up and awake. If she was not, they would often beat her. And she knew she did not want that whatsoever.

She trudged over to her closet sleepily, grabbing an already layed out pair of clothing which consisted of a black skin tight shirt and skin tight blue jeans.

She hastily clothed herself, and walked over to her door tiptoeing.

Once she reached the door, she slowly grabbed the doorknob, and gently twisted it open, causing the door to slowly creak open on it's own. That caused a shiver to travel up Crystal's spine, giving her a scary sensation that someone was close by. She ignored that feeling though, and pushed the door more open with her right hand. She silently creeped out of her room with a concentrated look on her face to not awaken her parents or even the guests, which had just dawned on her.

Suddenly, as she turned the corner to the hallway, a shadowy figure of a man shown coming up the other corner ; His feet causing the floorboards to creak every time he took a step.

Crystal gasped unknowingly, and slowly took a couple steps backwards to her room, not turning around so she could have the ability to run faster. Her heartbeat began to increase a thousand fold as the man turned the corner, to reveal Chaase.

Chaase grinned sadistically at Crystal, his arms were deep inside his pockets, and his head was tilted sideways, as if he was curious about something.

"Hello, Crystal."Chaase greeted Crystal, advancing towards the backing up Crystal.

"What do you want?"Crystal growled at Chaase as she suddenly realized she had backed up past her room's door and against the wall.

It took Chaase a couple of seconds before responding to say."To help your mother punish you."

Crystal gulped as she pressed up against a corner of the wall, huddling her hands up against her smal chest. "How?"She asked, fearing the answer.

"I was'nt exactly thinking of hurting you...but other...things."Chaase answered Crystal as he stopped in front of Crystal, smirking down at the innocent young teenager.

A sudden idea popped into Crystal's head so she could get away from her stalker. She suddenly raised her right foot from the ground, and thrusted it inbetween Chaase's leg, a wide open area.

Crystal took no time in running away from Chaase, swerving away from his doubled over form as he grabbed at his area.

She took no time in grabbing any of her belongings for school, and ran as fast as she could down the stairs, her heart pounding through her chest.

Once Crystal reached the downstairs living room, she was immediatly greeted by both of her parents, whom were standing a couple feet from the stairs, causing her to bump into her mother, jarring her backwards a little. She suddenly stumbled backwards to far, causing her to trip over the stairs, ending in her tumlbing onto her back. She scowled in pain as she hastily pushed herself back up to her feet.

She took a good look at her parents to realize they were both looking very angry. Her mothers hands were on her hips, and her fathers arms were crossed smugly as he stared down at his daughter with a look of anger.

"Please let me go to school!"Crystal begged, and after a few minutes of her parents not responding, she added."Where is my brother?"

"He is staying home today. You are going to school. Not him."Her father answered nonchalently.

"Why?"Crystal asked as she began to feel nervous.

"Because this is the day he gets what he deserves. Today is centered around his punishment. Tomorrow is yours."Her mother answered as a sick smile formed on her lips.

"But what did he or i do?!"Crystal backfired as anger began to control her once monotone voice.

Nieither of her parents responded to her, but instead her mother advanced for to her daughter. She drew her hand back, and thrusted it sideways quickly, slapping against Crystal's pale cheek.

The force of the slap caused Crystal's head to jerk to the side, but she quickyl regained herself and repositioned her face in front of her mother. "Why do you hit on us?! What is wrong with you?! We have done nothing wrong to you! Why?! Tell me! We have done nothing to d-"Crystal was suddenly shut up by a backslap from her mothers open palm.

A red tint began to form on Crystal's pale cheeks, as her head jerked the other direction. This time, she made no effort to position her head back to normal, as she figured that would only trigger her mother to slap her again.

"Do not talk to me in such a manner young lady!"Her mother snapped at her as her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Crystal scowled, and a look of defiance formed on her face as she slowly turned her head to her mother."Shutup."Crystal growled, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

Suddenly, her father joined in. He walked towards Crystal and her mother, blocking Crystal's escape route. He looked down upon his daughter, and corrected her."Do not disrespect us."

"Shutup! I'm tired of you treating us this way!"Crystal growled at her father, anger replacing her fear and causing her to lose control.

Before her father could pull a punch on his daughter, one of their friends came up behind him. The man looked totally wasted, as he was holding a beer in his hands.

"Need a hand James?"Her father's friend offered, leaning against the wall and staring at Crystal menacingly.

"No thanks, but you can watch."James answered as he smiled down at his daughter.

A sudden bang against the floorboard caused Crystal to jerk her head sideways. She saw Chaase walking down the stairs with an angry look placed on his face."You stupid little bitch."He growled at Crystal as he stopped dead right behind her."Are you going to take care of this bitch? Or may i do the honors?"

Crystal's mother looked up in thought before answering to say."How about we all three do so? What has she done to anger you?"

"She fucking kicked me in my nuts!"Chaase answered angrily as he reached his hand out and grabbed Crystal by the hair, yanking her up against his chest against her will.

Crystal's hair was being tugged so tightly, that her head was being forced a little backwards, causing her to stare up into the eyes of Chaase's, to see anger in them. With his free hand, he raised it above Crystal's stomach, and clenched it up into a fist tightly. He, after gaining some momentum, slammed the fist down upon her gut, causing her body to react in trying to double over. But she could not, for she was being held in a secure, and not to mention painful position.

"Stop!"Crystal pleaded as she raised her hands up to the back of her head, grasping onto Chaase's hand that was yanking her hair.

Chaase lowered his mouth down to Crystal's right hand which was trying to cause his hand to let go of her hair, and bit down on one of her fingers.

Blood soon began to ooze out of her finger, causing a low pitched scream to escape Crystal's lips. She immediatly reacted with drawing her hand back down to her side.

Chaase suddenly let go of Crystal's hair, and pushed her forward, causing her to slam into her father's chest, which also caused her to almost fall backwards. But her father reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, holding her up in an uncomfortable position, which also was causing her to choke.

Crystal reached up with both hands, grasping onto her father's hands desperately that were holding onto the collar. She began to gag. She uneasily gripped onto her father's hands.

Suddenly, she was able to get him to release her. She slammed to the ground on her behind, on one of the stairs, causing pain to shoot through her entire body. She winced in pain briefly before gazing upwards at her parents. A daring look seemed to be evident on her face. She began to grit her teeth in anger, and attempted to push herself back up to her feet, but Chaase pushed her onto the carpet, causing her to roll onto her back.

Before she could do anything to react, she recieved a punishing stomp to her gut, causing her to drop totally to the ground; defenseless. Her body was sprawled on the carpet as she gazed directly upwards at her attackers. She desperatly gasped for air, as her body ached.

The foot stayed placed onto her gut, not letting off. She realized her father's friend had done it, and was snickering lowly as he stared right back at her.

"I'm surprised Chris is not awake from all the noise we've been forced to make."Her mother growled angrily as she stared down at her daughter.

"Yes...about him...why don't we let him go to school today and instead let our daughter take his place for the day? After all, it would been too evident that has went on at home. And knowing this stupid bitch she would probably tell someone."Her father offered, smiling wickedly down at his daughter.

Crystal did not wish for her brother to face the wrath of her parents, so half of her felt relief, while the other felt fear. She did not know how to react, nor what to say. So all she could do was just lay there, listening to her tormentor's converse.

"I like that idea."Her mother agreed."Go wake Chris up for me, will you Chaase?"

Chaase nodded, and walked down the stairs, purposely bumping his foot against Crystal's head, causing her to cringe. Her eyes followed Chaase until she could no longer see him out of the corner of her eye. As soon as he left eyesight, her father said something to her.

"Get up."

"If...he gets his foot off me..i might be able to..."Crystal huffed as she spoke, struggling.

The man slowly removed his foot from Crystal's gut, and awaited for her to do as her father told her to do.

Crystal pushed herself up into a sitting position, and then grabbed onto a nearby object to pull herself up the rest of the way. She wobbled a little, and felt realy shaky in her legs. She could barely stand, so she decided to lean her side against the staircase railing.

"Now go to your room. We'll be up in a couple minutes- after your brother has left."Her father commanded, turning his back away from his daughter, along with his friend and wife.

Crystal grunted as she limped slowly up the stairs, one eye closing on her. But she eventually made it up to her room, and opened the door easily.

She slammed the door shut, and desperatly locked it. She walked over to her bed, and plopped down on it onto her back, listening quietly to the conversation going on downstairs.

"Where's my sister?!"Demaded a voice that was obviously her brother.

"She's taking your place today and staying home to take a beating!"Snapped a voice that sounded to be her mother.

"No!"Her brother's voice sounded again.

"Leave now! Or you both shall be staying home tonight!"A voice that was deep yelled.

"Fine then!"Her brother's voice shrieked in defeat.

Crystal then heard pounding feet against the floorboard, as her brother was obviously running out the door. Eventually, she heard the front door slam shut, signaling her brother had left for school.

She sighed, causing a pain to throb through her, also causing her to wince. She began to feel her eyes watering, causing her sight to blur momentarily.

Her body began to shake heavily, as muffled noises began to vibrate through her covered mouth. Suddenly, her tears could not longer be held in, and she bursted into tears. "It's not fair!"She murmured under her breathe with her shaky voice.

She hated it! She hated it all! It hurt so much. Her parents were not supposed to be doing this to her brother or her. They once were caring parents though. So why the change? Why could'nt she harden her heart and just not cry? For once! Maybe she would only be suffering physical pain instead of both physical pain and emotional pain.

Suddenly, a loud bang against her door caused her to jump slightly. She ignored her pain, and pushed herself into a sitting position with her hands behind her holding her up. She gulped, trying to swallow the pain away that she was recieving both emotionally and physically.

"Open the god damn door!"Her father shouted through the door, slamming his side against the door again, but this time with much more force.

Crystal wondered if she should obey her father. She knew he would eventually find a way to open the door. But he would most likely lash out at her the second she unlocked the door, for her was much harder to dodge than her mother.

"N-no!"Crystal shot back shakily.

"Your dead once i open this door Crystal!"Her father yelled, slamming his body against the door harder, causing the doorknob to wobble.

Crystal's eyes began to widen as she noticed the doorknob wobbling. A sudden idea came to her, as if a miracle.

Crystal hastily pushed herself off her bed, and limped over to the window. She was in no shape to try and go down that many stories, so she was going to do something different. She grabbed the end of the window, and pulled it open. She twisted her body around and picked up a piece of clothing. She threw it out the window, causing it to float down to the ground.

She, without looking back at the clothing, limped backed over desperatly to her closet. Luckily, her closest floor had nothing covering it, so she could easily fit in it. She ducked into it, and grabbed the doorknob, shutting the door on her. She clicked the lock, locking the door on her. She grabbed onto the metal pole that held up her clothing, and pressed her right foot up against the wall in front of her. She pulled herself up in the air with her right foot and arms. She then pushed her left foot up against the back of the wall, climbing up to her shelf. She let go of the metal pole with both hands, quickly leaning on the shelf, helping her pull the rest of her body onto it.

It took alot of strength to do that, causing her to breathe heavily from all the beatings she had already been taking today. She leaned back, getting as far back as she could against the wall. A shiver traveled down her spine as she heard her door smash open, vibrating through the whole house.

She gently closed her eyes, and brought her hands together in a prayer.'Oh please God...help him not find me!'

She heard heavy footsteps walking hurriedly in her room. She could hear her father picking things up, looking under things to see if she was there. But all that stopped when she heard him shut the window."She better not have!"

She heard his footsteps walking hastily and angrily towards her closet door. After a couple seconds of no noise, the door of the closet swept open to reveal light shining from within her room.

"There you are!"Her father said in accomplishment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walked over to Teresa, who was leaning against the locker, talking with her boyfriend.

"Hey."Chris greeted, sounding quite serious.

"Oh hey! Where's your sister at?"Teresa asked, sounding sincerely concerned.

Chris lowered his head down briefly before responding and answered Teresa lowly."That is what i wanted to tell you. I don't think we can try and join the gang today...because...our parents wanted her to stay home today."

Teresa made a weird face, and then said."Why?"

"They wanted her to study..."Chris lied, averting his gaze from Teresa so she would not tell he was lying.

"Well...then why don't we just try and sneak her out of yalls house today after school today?"Teresa offered.

"That sounds like a good idea...but...how?"Chris asked.

"Well...maybe we could call her cell phone. She still has one does'nt she?"Teresa asked.

"Yea, she does."Chris then added."But what does that have to do with helping her out?"

"Well...we can call her and tell her what to do or something like that..."Teresa answered.

"Oh, i see. Well, maybe we can find a way to climb up to her room and get her back outta there without our parents noticing."Chris thought up real quickly.

"Yes!"Teresa agreed."But let's talk about this more after school, okay?"

"Alright."Chris agreed as the bell sounded through the hallways."Gotta go to class, see ya later."

---------------------------------

**Author's note- Omg! Yay! I finished this chappy, lol. Well, i am sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But not i am going to work on "Can you see through these eyes of ice." chapter 3. I hoep you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh and btw. If i get no reviews for this chapter, i shall not update a bit. So review if you want me to continue. **

**Love,**

**Juuhachigou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am very sorry for not updating alot. But i have not been in the mood for writing stories. You see, i have alot of ideas popping into my head at the time. I am not sure **_**which**_** story to update first! I am already half way done with this one story, which i have gotten some positive feedback on. So i believe you all will enjoy that story; as it is something i have never tried before. But anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

** Chapter four**

**After School**

"Lead the way Chris."Offered Teresa, taking a step back where she would be behind Chris.

Chris, Teresa, and her boyfriend Chaase were walking down a block full of small houses. They were on their way to help out Crystal, so they could take her to the gang. But, Chris refused to tell them the real reason to why his sister was still at their house; it was too embarrassing that they could not defend themselves. Besides, Chris wanted him and his sister to seem strong to the gang. Not weak and defenseless.

"So ya' gonna call her now?"Chaase asked, glancing at an unusual shade of pink on a house.

Chris jerked his head below to the ground, staring at his pockets. Obviously, Chaase had disturbed him out of his train of thought. He hastily pulled his cell phone out of his right pocket, flipping it open quickly and dialing his sister's phone number.

"I guess that's a yes."Teresa murmured as they continued on walking.

Chris began to hear a light ringing coming from his phone, signaling that he was calling his sister.

"C'mon...pick up...pick up..."Chris murmured as it began to ring for the fifth time.

Finally, it quit ringing, and a voice sounded through his phone.

"Chris?"Crystal made sure of.

"Sis, what is going on right now?"Chris asked hastily, feeling adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

There was a moment's pause before she answered, but eventually she spoke up in a shaky voice.

"Dad is..getting his other friends, and our Mom to come up to my room..."She continued after awhile."To 'punish' me."

Anger began to flow through Chris's veins, knowing he was not close enough to be able stop it in time. It made him feel helpless, and like a pile of shit because he could not help his sister right now; this second.

"Sis, your friend's and I are coming to get you out."Chris growled through his phone."Please, _please_ be careful sis! Lock the door, hide, just do something!"

"But Dad busted the door open! It's totally trashed! Besi-"

Crystal suddenly stopped in mid sentence for a few seconds, before saying in a very shaky, whispering voice."There coming up! I have to go Chris!"

Chris began to panic, and said quickly."We'll find a way to get you out!"

Suddenly, the phone hung up; most likely because of their parents.

Chris scrunched his eyes up in anger, and flipped his cell phone shut; jamming it back into his pocket. He balled his hands into fists, and out of nowhere broke into a run. He did not care if Teresa or Chaase could'nt catch up. All that mattered was that he protect his sister at all costs.

Teresa and Chaase also broke into a run, trying to catch up with Chris. But they were not fast enough; seeing as Chris raced on the track sometimes after school. Soon they began to breath heavily, just barely even running while Chris was still intact.

"What's going on?!"Chaase demanded, shouting so he could be heard.

Chris did not answer him, but proceeded to turning the corner as fast as possible. In fact, he really did not even hear him. All he could hear was the rushing sound of the wind as he ran, along with his feet pounding the ground. He was too focused on his sister to hear his friends, much less anyone.

Suddenly, Chris came to a sudden stop beside a brick two story house. He for some strange reason glared daggers at it, as if it were his enemy. Before Teresa or Chaase could come to a stop behind him, Chris had already jolted over to the front porch of the house. As he ran over to the porch, he slightly bent down; picking up a small metal pole that had been thrown onto the porch by a neighborhood kid.

Once he reached the porch, he finally came to a stop. Teresa and Chasse came right up behind him, gasping for air.

"Well?"Teresa asked after a huge gasp for air."Is this you two's house?"

Chris twisted around to look at his friends, and nodded in response.

"Guys, i have a plan."Chris announced."I want Teresa to stay downstairs and keep gaurd. Chaase, i want you to go upstairs with me. I'm going to really need your help if we wanna save Crystal."

Teresa tilted her head curiously at Chris, getting a little irritated at his lack of explanation.

"What is going _on_?"She added."What do you mean save Crystal?"

Chris suddenly snapped at Teresa when he answered her; balling his hands into fists once again.

"There is no fucking time to explain!"

Teresa jumped, and then nodded at Chris. She had to find out what was wrong with Crystal though! That was her closest friend. It worried her what might be going on in that house with Crystal. Ideas were zooming through her head, terrible thoughts. Were their parents abusers? Were Crystal and her brother too afraid to inform her? Or much less anyone? Whatever was going on with Crystal, it was not good- that was for sure.

Chris suddenly jumped off the front porch, and onto the green grass, causing a plop noise to sound, breaking Teresa's train of thought. It looked as if he were searching for something, seeing as his head was moving in every direction possible. Suddenly, he stopped as his icy blue eyes came upon another small but firm metal pole. With no time wasted, he walked over to it and kneeled down; picking up the piece of metal. The metal was fairly hot as it had been lying in the sun limply. He broke into a sprint as he ran back towards the porch, and jumped up onto it instead of using the stairs. He stopped in front of Chaase, and reached his hand out towards him that held the metal pole.

"Here, take it! You'll need it. Trust me."Chris ordered in an anxious voice.

Chaase stared at Chris blankly as he spoke to him, clearly still confused. He blinked once, and then lowered his eyes to examine the metal pole. He reluctantly grabbed it from Chris's grasp.

"Uh...okay."Chaase murmured uneasily.

"Teresa, i want you to come inside with Chaase and me. But do not follow us upstairs. I just want you to keep guard for us; downstairs."Chris instructed.

Teresa nodded, not wanting to get yelled at again. Though, for her it did not make sense as to why she did not get something like a metal pole, or much less anything seeing as she was to be on guard. If they were really in the situation of abusive parents, then would they attempt to strike her as well?

"Okay...now follow me; be very quiet."Chris insisted upon as he slowly reached for the doorknob and twisted it without pushing the door open yet.

After a few stalled seconds, Chris finally pushed the door open. He took quiet steps into the kitchen, and signaled with his free hand for Chaase and Teresa to come along. Which, they did despite the fact that they were still very confused.

Chris leaned himself against the wall and peaked his head out the kitchen. So far he saw no sign of his parents or their friends. Motioning to his friends, he ran towards the stairs. Chaase followed right behind him; and Teresa ran the other way in the living room. It seemed as if everyone was up stairs in Crystal's room- which was bad. That meant Chaase and him would have to fight off an entire gang of men; and his mother of course. He knew that if he was angry enough he could take one or two down; but he felt unsure about himself. He had to do it for his sister though no matter what the outcome.

So, he quietly tiptoed up the stairs with Chaase a foot behind him or so; still holding his pole in his hand. Once they made their way up the hallway, the both of them pressed themselves up against the wall. The both of them were right outside Crystal's door and could hear Chris and Crystal's parents speaking.

"Do you know how stupid you are? Trying to escape us; make me laugh."A voice commented sadistically, who sounded to be Crystal's father.

"You'll just get hurt worse by trying to get away, how many times must we tell you that?"This time it sounded to be their mother.

Chris then bent to the side; taking a peak at what was going on. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that his sister was tied up to the bed. Not really. But her hands were duck taped together, along with her legs. Even her mouth was duck taped shut so she would not cry out for help. That was a smart thing to do. He noticed Chase was also in there; with one unidentified man that had been here the other day too. His father was standing to the side of Crystal, and his mother was standing next to the window with Chaase and the unknown man. The destroyed door lay motionless on the floor.

Chris then moved his head away from the door and thought of how he was going to do this. It was not going to be a piece of cake- that was for sure. At least they both had something to hit with. But, it was going to take alot of strength to win this battle. Intaking a deep breathe and then breathing out, he turned his head to Chaase to whisper something in his ear.

"I want you to help me attack the people in this room."

Chaase made a face at Chris; still confused. But he answered in a low voice without asking any questions. "Okay then..."

Suddenly Chris jumped out from where he was standing and ran into the room where Crystal was. He jumped onto the fallen door; his small metal pole held in his hand firmly and raised defensively. Narrowing his eyebrows at his father, he shouted.

"Get away from her!"

James just snickered at Chris, and spoke in a calm, cool manner.

"You and what army?"

Just as he said that, Chaase came out from his hiding place and jumped onto the fallen door. It shocked Chris that his friend was actually standing up for him. He was definitely a friend worth keeping.

"It may not be an army, but at least i'm here!"

Chase folded his arms across his chest as he stared at the two daring teenagers. A cocky smirk curved at his rough lips. He was sure with himself that he would win this fight- even with Chris and his friend using those small metal poles.

"Fine then; i'll take you both on at once!"Chase challenged, taking a few steps closer to them; lowering his arms to his waist.

Their father nodded in approval; along with their mother. Though in all truth they both wanted to join in; but they would let Chase have his fun with the both of those two teenage boys.

Crystal, seeing as she could not move, could only turn her face towards the direction of the three soon to be fighters. Though, her eyes widened a little as she noticed her father turn his direction back to her. With a low mutter, he spoke.

"You think that just because of them your not going to receive your punishment?"

Crystal tried to speak, but she could not because of the tape; so instead her voice came out muffled. Once she realized that, she shook her head rapidly, trying to tell him 'no'. She thought that maybe if she did that, he would lay off. But that was very low of a chance. In fact it was almost impossible to change her father's mind. When she noticed he did not back off from her; she scrunched her eyes up in panick and fear.

"Don't lay a hand on her!"Chris shouted at his father defensively.

Just as Chris shouted, Chase ran at him with his fist up and ready to be launched right into his face. Luckily, he was quick to react and ducked. Taking this to his opportunity, he slammed his left fist into Chase's gut; causing him to double over. Chaase, being quick enough to react; ran up to Chase and slammed his metal pole into his middle back. A mixture of blood and spit came flying out of Chase's mouth and onto the floor seeing as Chris had moved out of the way and was standing straight now wth his pole still in his hand.

Meanwhile, Crystal's father was atop his daughter; legs surrounding her waist. One at a time, he slammed each fist into her face; blood seeping out Crystal's now busted lip; seeing as he had literally ripped the tape off her mouth. Hot tears were beginning to well up in her scrunched up eyes; beginning to slide down her face sideways.

Back to the fight, the unknown man had began to but in. As Chris was about to slam his metal pole into Chase's face; the man came up behind him and punched him in the back of the head. Because of this, he became very dizzy and was now moving all over the place drunkly; dropping his metal pole. Luckily though, Chaase came up from behind the man and slammed his metal pole into his neck; immediately causing the man to fall to the ground unconscious. Chase, now wanting to take his revenge on Chris getting to land a few punches on him, slammed his fist into Chris's face; causing him to fall backwards and slam his back against a dresser; everything falling off of it in a heap of a mess.

There mother was not participating whatsoever. She was just standing there; smirking wickidly at what was going on with her children.

As Chase was coming up to the fallen Chris, Chaase ran at him and raised his metal pole; and thrusted it down onto his back viciously. Falling to the ground in a heap, he fainted. With a sigh of relief, Chaase looked over at Crystal and Chris's father.

Recovering himself; Chris pushed himself up straight and out of impulse ran right at the bed; crashing into his father; causing his father to tumble off his sister. With a loud roar or anger, Chris grabbed his father by the collar of his shirt as he stuck his face in front of his.

"How dare you! I hate you! I hope rot in hell for what you've done to us!"Chris shouted, rage burning within him.

His father only snickered, as he motioned his eyes towards Chris's mother who was now fastly approaching him.

"I got her!"Chaase volunteered, running at Marie with his pole and slamming it into her gut; causing her to double over to the ground in pain.

Chris sighed in relief, but was soon replaced with pain as he felt his father's fist connect with his face causing him to slam off the bed and onto the floor; on his back.

Trying the best she could; Crystal lifted her head up and shouted to her brother.

"Chris! Are you okay?!"

Her father gave her a dirty look while mumbling 'Ill deal with you later' as he jumped off the bed and atop Chris. His legs were surrounding Chris, so he could not escape. Just as he had done to Crystal, he was now slamming his fists into Chris's face.

Chaase smiled as Marie slammed to the ground; fainted. Looking over towards Crystal, he jumped on the bed beside her. Dropping the metal pole on the floor of the bottom of the bed, he grabbed the duct tape on Crystal's wrists and began to try his best to take it off; which eventually he did. With a frantic glance at his friend, he then rapidly removed the duck tape from her ankles.

Feeling free at last, Crystal got into a sitting position; wiping the blood off her. Glaring at her father, she got off the bed and ran at her father; slamming into him angrily, while beating the side of her fists against his back.

"Get away from him!"She screamed into his ear; causing him to scrunch his eyes up.

Chaase, who walked quickly up to the three of them and could only watch now.

Suddenly, something snapped inside Crystal. She could no longer control herself. Feeling like she was a caged in animal, she found her way to his neck and began to squeeze tightly; not letting go. Of course her father quit punching on her brother, and was now gasping for unavailable air while grabbing onto her hands; but coming to no avail.

Without warning Teresa came flying through the doorway, but came to a halt as she noticed what was happening. Gasping, she backed away while questioning fearfully.

"What the hell?! Stop her!"

Soon, James eyes shut and his body became limp, falling to the side and off Chris's unconscious form; dead. Letting go of him, Crystal backed away from him; now realizing what she had just done. She had allowed her anger and fear to take the best of her...resulting her in killing her own father. Sure he had beat them and was not a good, decent man, but that still meant she was a murderer now. Suddenly guilt began to wash over her as her hands began to shake rapidly. She had now just stooped lower than her own father. Her icy blue orbs widened in shock at her own actions, as new tears came rushing out her and strolling down her bruised cheeks.

Chris pushed himself up to a sitting position, and without even considering his father, embraced his sister in a comforting hug. Rubbing her back comfortingly, he murmured in her ear.

"Sis, it's okay..."

Chaase bent forward and examined their father's dead body to make sure he was really dead. When he saw no breathing, his eyes widened. His friend had committed murder...who would have imagined? But then again...they would have ended up dead if it had not been for her doing such a thing. He was not sure what to do, so he just pulled himself back up and sat down on the bed; wiping the sweat off his forehead tiredly.

Teresa began to tremble from head to toe as she stared at the lifeless body lying on the floor. She just could not believe it..her best friend had killed what seemed to be her very own father. But of course she had never seen it all...

"Crystal...why did you do that?"Teresa questioned shakily.

Only feeling more guilt, Crystal rapped her arms around her brother while tucking her head inbetween his neck as tears quickly rolled down her cheeks. 'I'm a murderer!' was what kept ringing through her innocent mind.

"Sis, it was an accident..."Chris tried to comfort her more.

Suddenly, his sister spoke up in an upset voice. "I am a murderer! I am just as bad as our father; if not worse!"

Chris could see reasoning in her words, but refused to have her feeling this way. But first, they needed to get out of this house, or one of their enemies were bound to awaken.

"Sis, we have to get out of here..."Chris murmured lowly in her ear.

Raising her head to meet her brothers, she nodded slowly as the both of them got up. Chris ushered Chaase to follow them, along with Teresa, who was still in deep shock.

"Someone tell me what is going on!"Teresa demanded as they exited the room.

"I'll explain to you once we get to our place, okay?"Chaase offered lowly as they all walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Teresa nodded slowly in response, taking a long lasting glance at Crystal; who was now leaning against her brother with his arms wrapped around her comfortingly. They had been through alot; Crystal needed her brother's comfort.

"So where is this place?"Chris asked Chaase as they turned the corner.

"Just follow me, okay?"Chaase answered mysteriously.

Chris nodded, and then glanced at his sister's feeble form. Her head was slumped against his chest as mroe tears were gathering up in the corner of each of her eyes.

"Sis...please...it's not your fault."Chris tried to comfort his sister yet again.

Crystal held no response to his attempt to comfort her, and instead just sighed.

After a few more minutes, Chaase had explained to Teresa what had went on, but it was very brief. Teresa had left it at that though and decided to wait and ask Crystal when she was ready. Soon, after rounding many corners, they had all finally made it to the hideout; which was in the deep part of the woods. The place was made of smooth plywood, and a window was at the front of the house. There was not much else other than that besides a small porch with a rocking chair. Trees of course were surrounding the small cabin; sheltering it with shadows. It looked like a pretty calm place. If you were to climb a tree, you could probably get a better view of the mountain roads and mountains in the distance. It was beautiful.

Walking into the house, the four of them were greeted by a couple of others. A man who was lying down on a couch with a beer in his hand, a woman who was sitting on the floor with another woman, and a cute blonde boy in the small little kitchen fixing a sandwich. The man on the couch had black spiky hair, black eyeliner surrounding his eyes, and was wearing a baggy black shirt along with pants.

"Hey guys, who's the new peeps?"The man on the couch greeted.

As Chaase shut the door behind them, he walked over towards the kitchen, and answered calmly.

"The girl is Crystal, and the dude is Chris. There Teresa friends along with mine. There real nice people, you'll get used to them"

Crystal noticed the blonde boy, and realized he was prety cute. But that did not really matter seeing as other things had been going on with her and her brother. Sighing, she unlatched herself from her brother and took a seat on the couch sadly.

"Hi, i'm Cody. Nice to meet you Crystal. You've a very pretty name."Cody complimented with a smile.

Barely glancing at the man, Crystal responded."Thankyou...and nice to meet you as well, Cody."

Unlike Crystal who was sitting down on the couch, Chris leaned himself against the wall, staring off into space. Both of the girls walked over to Chris, and introduced themselves.

One was blonde with green eyes and wore a white shirt with dark blue pants; her name was. The other had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a green shirt and dark blue capris; whose name was Bria.

Soon, it was night time, and Crystal and her brother were shown to the room they had to share with each other. They did not get any sleep, and instead stayed up talking to each other calmly about all they had been through.

* * *

**Author's note- I am so sorry for not updating it was just i had no encouragement. Not only that but my sister had almost killed herself so i had been very worried about her. And not only that but i had been betrayed by my closest friend and found out she was lying out her name, age, where she lived, ect. and she made me want to give up writing cuz she embarrassed me over the phone. But now i am over it and am back to my dream! Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Love,**

**Android18fan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I must say, never did i think i'd get 11 reviews for one story! That is a record for me! So, thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm also glad to see you all do not think this is boring. I was feeling kind of doubtful until i read these reviews. Well, please enjoy chapter five.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Finally, after chatting with her brother for pretty much all night, Crystal had finally fell asleep at about 7 am. Which, now it was just about to be 11 am. Unlike Crystal though, her brother was wide awake. He lay on the outside of the bed, as his sister slept soundly closest to the wall. He was on his side facing the door, and his sister was facing the wall. The covers were dark blue and pretty comfortable. At least more comfortable than the ones there parents' had provided them. Their parents had always seemed to buy as little things for them as possible, and when they did buy them something they had bought the cheapest piece of crap available. They pretty much had used all their money on themselves and their big spendings. Oh how greedy they were! It puzzled Chris as to how someone could be so selfish. He probably would never be able to figure that out seeing as he was a decent young man.

For some reason, he just couldn't fall asleep. Actually, the reason wasn't that hard to figure out. He had just escaped his parents, beat up his parent's and their friends, and not only that but make a sudden change to a new place to stay. His life was changing drastically; along with his sister's. It was a little strange that his sister was not the one awake. After all, she had killed her father. Though he could not blame her, as he probably would have done the same thing too if his father would have done that to her. He was a bit weary about the cops tracking them down. Then again, their parents did not work or go anywhere. So, no one would be missing them. Still, there was always a possibility. After all, they always seemed to have the worst of luck.

The sun was covered by dark, rainy clouds that caused the area to give off a gloomy effect. But you could not tell because there were no windows in this part of the small cabin they were occupied in.

Feeling a sudden bit of hunger, Chris pushed himself off the bed slowly to make sure his sister was not disturbed. He walked over to the door on tip toes, and slowly pulled the door open and walked out; shutting the door gently behind him. Hopefully there was something good to munch on in this place.

* * *

Everything in the room Crystal was located in was full of equipment, tables, and machines. Darkness hid each corner of the room mysteriously. The room gave off an odd smell; the type of smell that made most people get the feeling they should not be here.

She tried move her right arm, but it refused to budge. Then, she tried to move it with much more force, but it still would not move. Panic began to overwhelm her as her icy blue orbs frantically looked around the place. No one was around her. It was just her in the room. Or at least that was what she thought.

She twisted her head to the side the best she could to notice she was strapped down to an operating table; her wrists strapped above her head. Turning her head straight again, she felt as if something, or someone was now watching her.

'Calm down...' She tried to soothe herself; inhaling a deep breathe of air and then slowly breathing out.

It helped her calm down momentarily, until a sudden light flashed on. The light was on the other side of the room, located in the right corner. Scrunching her eyes up due to the light being so bright, she tensed once she heard a voice. What was going on? Where was she?

"Finally, i will have what i desire."

Eventually, Crystal was able to slowly open her eyes up. The light was still pretty bright; but not as bright as before so she was able to make out the figure a hare. It looked to be a man with long, bushy white hair. In front of him was a table that was similiar to the one she was strapped down to. She could slightly make out who the person was that was placed on the table. After a few seconds of concentrating really hard, it hit her hard that this was her brother lying limp on the table. What did this man want from her brother!?

Without meaning to really speak out loud, Crystal shouted to the man. "What are you doing to Chris!?"

Suddenly, the man twisted around and stared Crystal dead in the face. Sadly, she could still not make out his face due to the light reflecting from it. But she did notice he was wearing a white lab coat. Was he possibly a scientist? It would make since.

The strange man advanced over to her; the light finally away from him to reveal an old, wrinkly face. Without a word, the man reached for his belt that was hid under his lab coat. Pulling his hand out from under his coat, Crystal noticed he had grabbed a pocket knife. Her icy blue eyes widened in terror. Was he going to kill her?

"Wh- what are doing with that?" Crystal stammered as she spoke.

The old man's cold blue eyes began to glimmer as he held his pocket knife up. What was up with him? Without warning, the man thrust the blade downward. Just when she thought he was about to pierce her with his blade, he suddenly came to a halt; the blade not even an inch away from her upper chest. The man drew the blade back to his side with a sly grin on his face and walked back over towards her brother.

Crystal by now was shaking from head to toe. This man was messing with her; trying to scare her. He probably thought of what he had just done as entertaining! What a sick bastard this man was turning out to be! As she looked onward towards where the man was facing her brother, she tried to speak but could not due to her being so frightened. Was her brother even awake?

Just as the man had done with her, he proceeded to doing with her brother. Only this time, he did not come to a halt. The blade thrust right through her brother's stomach. The man pulled the blade out from Chris to reveal crimson red blood glittering from the reflection of the light. Finally, Crystal found it in her to speak, only this time a high pitched screech came out along with a few words.

"Stop it! Leave my brother alone!"

The man did not even glance back at her. He only responded by thrusting the knife back into her brother's stomach; only deeper. The man repeated the process three more times, before he turned himself around to face Crystal; who was now crying furiously.

Without even a word from the man, he walked over to her with the knife still held firmly in his now bloody hands. Crystal did not dare look, she only turned her head the other direction as she continued on crying. Slowly, the man raised the knife right above her upper chest; just like earlier. With no time spared, the man thrusted the knife down towards her upper chest; just as Crystal turned her head to face him. Sadly, this time he had not stopped. Just as the knife went through her, everything blacked out

* * *

"Noooo!" Crystal shouted as she jolted up from the bed she had been sleeping on.

Her beautiful blue eyes were wide with fear, and her heart was racing non-stop. Slowly, it began to dawn on her that she had been having a nightmare. At first, she did not remember where she was. But it soon came back to her. She was at her friend's place with her brother; in a cabin. Where was her brother? Probably already up. Sighing in relief, she dropped back down onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling as she calmed herself.

Suddenly, the door of the room she was located in slammed open to reveal a worried Chris. "What's wrong, sis?!"

Glad to see her brother, she flashed a small smile at him as she responded. "It was just a nightmare"

Coming up right behind Chris, Teresa spoke in an anxious voice.

"Crystal what's wrong?!"

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Crystal slowly made her way off the bed. She still had her clothes on from yesterday she just realized as she walked over to her brother.

"I was having a nightmare..." Crystal answered warily.

"Wanna talk about it?" Teresa offered as she stared at her friend caringly.

Not in the mood to tell about her life like dream, Crystal responded calmly with. "No thanks...Hey what time is it?"

"It's noon time. It seems Chaase and the others are deep sleepers because they didn't even flinch from your scream." Chris answered calmly.

"Wow..kinda like our p-" Crystal stopped dead in mid sentence. It just dawned on her that she had murdered her father.

"Our parents?" Chris finished for his sister a bit unsurely.

"Y- yea...i just remembered what happened yesterday was all." Crystal answered truthfully.

A sympathetic look began to take it's form on Chris's features as he stared at his sister. How long would it take for her to get over that? It was the only option she could've chosen to get their Dad off him. Though, he probably would feel the same way if it were him that had done that. They were both innocent human beings; so guilt would definetely take it's toll on him. Though, he had to help his sister stop feeling so guilty. Maybe he could distract her from feeling so guilty, and they could go and get some fresh air.

"Sis, it was the only thing you could have done to get him off me. There was no other outlet; please don't feel so guilty..." Chris attempted to comfort his sister.

Crystal was aware that it was the only way to save her brother. But still; she had murdered someone. She was a murderer; no matter how bad a man her father had been. If she was able to do such a thing, what was stopping her from murdering another person? To her it seemed she was easily blinded by rage. What if someone was to anger her again like her father? Trying to shake herself out of her deep train of thought, she finally responded to her brother.

"But that does not change the fact that i am still a murderer."

Chris could not find the right words to respond with, so he decided that they should all change the subject. "Yall wanna go out and get some fresh air?"

"Good idea! As a matter of fact, your supposed to see the places where we can go. Cuz there are some cliffs down here that you need to know about." Teresa suddenly put in with feeling.

"You up to it, sis?" Chris asked.

Crystal nodded solomely, before responding with words. "Sure. Let's go ahead. I'm not sure about you but i can't stand waiting..."

"Okay then follow me." Teresa said as she turned around, heading towards the door.

Both Crystal and her brother nodded before taking off behind Teresa. Soon the three of them were both out the door, and now outside surrounded by luscious green trees. The air smelled fresh; free. A very different auroma from when they were at home. The two of them had rarely been allowed out the house. But now, they no longer felt closed up. They were free! They could finally expirience the world. This feeling caused a happy sort of sensation to ball up inside of Crystal, until it eventually found it's way to her features; a smile now planted on her.

"It's so fresh out here." Crystal commented as she continued enjoying being so free.

Teresa turned back to her friend with a smile. She nodded before responding to Crystal. "I know, that is what i love about the forest."

"So, where are we heading first?" Chris asked anxiously as he glanced around the place.

Teresa took a brief glance at Chris before answering him. "Im gonna show you where the motorcycles are."

At those words, it just dawned on Crystal that this had been specifically called a 'biker' gang. Not just a gang. Her brother and her had been upset to even give a care about it when they had arrived here last night. She had never rode a motorcycle before, so this was in a way scary to her. But she could master it. Hopefully.

Without anymore said, Teresa began to walk behind the cabin. Looking briefly back at the two twins, she motioned for them to follow her. Once they arrived behind the cabin, they were surprisingly greeted by six or seven motorcycles. They were magnificent!

"Wow! Where did you get those?!" Chris spoke out loud in amazement before his sister could say a word.

Teresa flashed Chris a guilty look which was soon washed away and finally responded. "Truthfully...half of them were stolen. The other was given."

Crystal was quite taken aback to hear that her friend Teresa, and her other friend had stolen more than half the motorcycles. It was them stealing and not the others seeing as they were like the leaders of this biker gang. Well actually they probably did steal too, but the big stuff was probably left for Teresa and Chase. Funny how they had never known their two best friends were in a biker gang; going against the law to get what they wanted. A sudden question popped into her head that she could not help but ask her friend.

"How did you get away with stealing them?"

"They were Chase's fathers motorcycles. When his father passed away he took them. He did'nt really care about his father because of the way he treated him." Teresa explained quickly.

That made Crystal wander if Chase had been beaten by his father just like her and her brother. If so, she definetly knew how he felt!

"His father beat him?" Crystal could'nt help but ask.

Teresa nodded grimly before responding. "Yea. His mother passed away when he was only at the age of four."

Sympathy shot through Crystal. "Wow..."

"But enough of that. Let's continue with the tour." Teresa changed the subject suddenly.

Both Crystal and her brother nodded enthusiastically. The both of them enjoyed checking out new things. Besides they had never been in a forest or the woods because of there parents. If they had traveled too far their parents would have beaten the daylights out of them.

Teresa raised her right hand up to chest level; pointing towards the rocky mountains a couple miles in the distance. "We ride our bikes up there every now and then. You'd have to get closer to see, but there is a road on one of them."

The sight, even when miles away, was amazing. Crystal could not wait to get a closer look. She wondered if anyone lived up there. Nah, that would be crazy. There just could'nt be! But just when she thought that, Teresa answered her question as if she had read her mind.

"There is said to be a man living up in those mountains. None of us have seen him."

Crystal was sure that was just a myth. No one could actually be living up there. There was'nt anywhere _to _live! Unless you were'nt human. Meaning you'd have to be an animal. Where did that rumor orignate from, anyway?

"Hey, do you know who started that rumor?" Crystal questioned curiously.

Teresa nodded as in no, but without saying a word. It did not seem they were going to really go on a tour. They were probably just going to be pointed out things just like right now. That sucked! Crystal wanted to explore and get to see it for herself. Ah, well...

"So we're not actually going anywhere today?" Chris finaly spoke up as he turrned around to face Teresa.

"We will be. But when it is this early we're usually still asleep. If we're awake, we just watch TV or something like that." Teresa answered.

No more word was transpired, oddly enough. At least not until everyone else had gotten wide and awake. Nothing very exciting happened today, so there is not much to tell that would catch anyone's interest. Well, except one thing maybe. All of them were been hanging out, now all awake, inside the cabin. If were to be outside next to the door, you would most likely hear the loud, Heavy metal music band Korn playing at full blast. Inside, all of the teens were inside the largest room.

Surprising enough, Crystal was drinking. She was located on the couch, leaning back comfortably as she stared off into space with a beer in her right hand. The clock, which was to the right of Crystal on the wall read 1 am. Even though they all had just started partying, Crystal was already drunk. You could tell by this little gleam in her right icy blue orb. It was her first time drinking. She had drank out of impulse. Actually it was because she had seen her parents do it before and always had wondered how it felt. Now she knew. She'd be feeling it in the morning, she could foresee.

Everyone else was jumping around and banging their heads to the beat like a bunch of crazy people. Chris was up against a girl being a really bad flirt. He usually was a good flirt but not when drunk. He had never drank before, so he would probably be suffering along with his sister in the morning. But that never dawned on him as he continued to bang his head to the beat.

Cody suddenly came walking over to Crystal, actually managing not to trip and fall. He let himself lazily fall back down onto the couch, landing right next to Crystal. They were so close their bodies were touching. Having him come up so suddenly, Crystal jumped slightly. With a drunk vision, she turned her face to look at him and speak.

"Hey..."

Obviously Cody was'nt as bad off as her. He looked more alert. "Hey Crystal... You not feeling good or something?"

Crystal nodded. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Cody could tell she was lying.

Without any warning, Crystal suddenly jolted up from the couch and ran towards the bathroom; not caring that she had knocked into her brother on the way. Not caring who saw, she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet...and well you get it!

"Guess...it's her first time..." Cody murmured under his breathe as his right eyebrow twitched slightly.

* * *

**Author's note- I apoligize for not updating in awhile. No, nothing had happened. Just a writer's block, grr. I get so sidetracked! But i am alreayd working on my story i want published. It is about a girl who lives in CA traveling to FL to kill a girl named Jenny. It's based on a true story. The girl in FL is me because i met this girl on My space and i made her mad so she has been wanting vengeance ever since. Hence my last chapter where i said i was betrayed and lied to. She got her little sister to hurt me then. But yeah, i want you to read this part of my story and tell me if it is good or not. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**By the way! This chapter was just made for the dream Crystal had. It has a big effect on the future in this story. You'll see soon i hope. So yeah...**

**

* * *

**

A teenage girl, no older than what looked to be sixteen, was sitting at a computer desk; head leaning on it for support. Her blonde hair was a mess. It was covering her face partly, along with her arms that were up on the desk with her head. Her back shook, as if she were crying. In fact, she was. You had to get close enough to hear her weeping though. She was never one for letting others see her in such a state, or hear her for that matter.

The room where the weeping girl was located in was very small. The only thing that really could fit in the room was the computer and the desk it was situated on, and a small sized bed. Not to mention her chair she was sitting on. Other than that, nothing else could possibly fit.

Why was this girl crying? That is probably what everyone else in the world would wonder as they looked upon this young teenager. No one ever seems to notice, do they? All they care for is themselves. Except for one person that this teenaged girl knew. Sadly to say though, this one person she knew was not here at the moment. So, she would have to deal with her problems all alone for now.

This girl, if you looked deep enough into her hazel eyes, you would notice a look of loneliness. Especially at this very moment, when she was finally allowing her emotions to shine through. It was a rare event for her to cry like this. It had to come out sometime though.


	6. chapter six

**Disclaimer: Well, i am back...i am going to attempt to write a little bit to get me going again to finish this story. It is bugging me that i aint finishing this yet...Please give me some inspiration to finish this story!! I need some inspiration!!! Give me a review, something at least to show me what you think!!!**

The next morning, Crystal woke up to an aweful hang over. Her head was killing her! There had better be some advil or something in here that would ease this torturous headache. She didn't want to think about what she might have to do if there wasn't any in the cabin...

The bed didn't feel as warm as usual..Hmmm...She rolled over on her other side and was shocked to find no brother. He had better not went off and left her behind, or he would be so dead! Ahh! But first she would have to deal with this stupid headache before she did anything else. She didn't feel like getting up and looking for something to ease her headache, but she knew noone else would do it for her, so she jumped out of the bed and walked into the 'kitchen'.

Frantically, she searched the cabinets. How had these people survived in here for so long?! There was hardly anything at all in these cabinets except beer and a couple simple things of food! Argh!!! A quick jolt of anger surged throug Crystal, and she lashed out on the beer; grabbing it by the neck and slamming it on the cabin floor. Glass shattered everywhere!

Humph! Obviously, noone else but her was here! How dare they leave her behind?! They had better not be exploring the mountains without her, wherever they were. And you know what else?! She wasn't going to clean up that glass for nothing! Chris or someone else could clean it up!

Desperate for medicine, she walked out the door and slammed it behind her as hard as she possibly could. She decided she was going to go back into the city, and find her some medicine. Yes, yes...She knew she didn't have any money. So she was going to have to steal to get it. Sure, it wasn't like her to steal, but she was desperate. Heck, maybe she could even steal herself some clothes somehow, Lord knew, she needed a some.

After a couple of minutes of walking through the forest, the trees finally came to an end. She was finally in the city! Car horns beeped and tons of people were walking by on the sidewalks, talking very loud. It certainly was much louder here in the city than in the forest, that was for sure! At least there was one good thing about the cabin finally.

Before she decided on which direction to go to, she glanced around. Almost immediatly she spotted a tiny store called Wal Greens. They should have some pain medication in there, surely enough.

She had to cross the street to get there, which luckily had no cars coming any time soon. So, she ran to the other side of the road and casually walked into the Wal Greens. Praise the Lord! There were not much people in here right now. That meant she had a better chance of not getting caught stealing!

Walking to the back of the store, she finally found the pain medication she was looking for. Picking up an advil bottle, she glanced around her to make sure there was noone around her. To her delight, there wasn't a single person in view. But, it suddenly dawned on her that she had nothing to hide it in. Thinking frantically, she decided to stuff the advil in her shirt. Luckily, her shirt was not too fitting on her, so when she stuffed it in there, it did not show very well.

Nervousness suddenly slammed her, along with her conscience. No matter how bad her headache was, she knew she was still in the wrong. But she needed it, so needed to push out her guilt and just get it over with.

Casually, she walked to the front of the store and out the door.

"Have a good day!" The cashier called out to her as she left the store.

Wow...She was amazed she had actually gotten away with stealing it. She had thought for sure she would have gotten caught. Well, whatever. It wasn't anything to be proud of. Deciding not to take the advil out until she was far away from the store, she walked into an alleyway. She was so desperate for the relief that she didn't even think to look around and make sure noone was here but her. Untucking her shirt, out her advil plopped onto the ground. Bending over, she picked it up and popped it open, taking out two advils and stuffing them in her mouth; swallowing them.

"Is that who I think it is?!" A sudden voice alarmed Crystal, causing her to jerk her head up.

Crystal's heart skipped a beat as she immediatley recognized who it was that spoke, along with the person who was next to him.

"Darn tootin'!" The other man replied.

It was her father's friend, along with Chase, his buddy. Crystal wanted to run, but she was in such shock she didn't feel as if she could even move.

"It's that bitch a' yours! Been wondering where she went!" Chase spoke loudly. "Hey, Crystal, where's your faget brother?"

Her heart pounding faster than ever, she spoke in a very shakey voice. " Screw you!!"

"I been awaiting for the day i get my revenge on you." He spoke. "It's time i teach you right from wrong, the much more effective way than being tied down by your braindead of a daughter."

Suddenly, he ran over to Crystal, his feet pounding against the ground; Chase right behind him.

Crystal finally felt as if she could run, so she twisted around and made a run for the exit. Just when she thought she was going to make it, she felt a massive weight slam her whole entire body to the ground. The air was knocked out of her badly, and she could hardly breathe. Not to mention, her head had slammed against the ground, causing her headache to reaccure.

"You ain't gettin' away this time!" He spoke as he drew back his fist and thrusted it forward into the side of her face.

The force of his fist caused her head to fling to the right side. Blood slowly oozed out her now busted lip. No doubt she would have a black eye by the end of the day. Oh how would she ever get away? Somebody, help please!!! She felt like she couldn;t even take another hit...But somehow she managed to deal with the pain of the next punch her father landed on her face.

"How ya' like that, bitch?" Chase commented, who was standing up above Crystal and the man, looking down at her with a sadistic smirk planted on his revolting face.

"Stop!" Crystal managed to scream as loud as she could. "HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!"

"Shut the hell up, Crystal!" he demanded. "Or you'll get much worse than what your already gettin'!"

Tears began to form in Crystal's eyes, feeling hopeless as ever. She felt like this was her last hour; that he and Chase were no doubt going to kill her if noone came to her rescue. So screamed again, even managing to sound louder than the last plea for help.

"HELP ME!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!!"

"That's it, you disobedient brat!" He growled, punching her as hard she he could on breast, knowing it was the most hurtful spot to hit.

That was it...Oh God it hurt so bad...The pain was so intense that she felt like doing the work for her dad and killing herself. Tears came pouring down her cheeks as she let out a groan of pain.

"I...hate you! W- why can't you just let us be since you don't give a crap about us?! Every single one of you are monsters!!" Crystal practically screamed.

Right as he was about to punch her in the mouth to shut her up, Chase came off with an off the subject question.

"Don't talk so disrespectful, hunny. Your mommy misses you. She says she wants to beat your behind to a pulp for killing her husband and can't wait till she gets her hands on you again." He smiled at her. "What do ya' say we let your mommy see you again?"

Amazingly, the man who was beating Crystal to a pulp let his fist down and just continued to stay on top her limp body; making sure she did not escape.

"Yea, she misses you alot. What do you think, Crystal?" The man asked Crystal.

Crystal's head was pounding so hard at her that she could hardly understand what the two men were talking about. Oh how badly she wished that she could have grown up with normal parents...A small, pained moan escaped her bruised lips; her only reply for the moment.

"Not afraid of a little discipline, are we?" Chase mocked her.

Chase could see she was about to pass out, so he nudged her with his foot on her head. "Well?"

Amazingly, Crystal was able to finally force out an answer that was hardly above a whisper. "No.."

"Huh? What was that?" The man who was holding her down spoke sarcastically. " I can't even hear you! Speak up!"

Crystal scrunched her eyes up, trying her best to stop herself from what was about to end up happening. "N-no...No more..."

"Well too bad, sweety." Chase backfired snotly.

So trapt...so overwhelmed...she felt like she couldn't go on anymore...It seemed no matter where she went, she would always run into her parents or their buddies. She was going to be trapt until the day she died, she could imagine. Totured day after day by her remaining parent and friends of them..

Suddenly, it all came bursting out before anyone else could say another word. Crystal could feel the hot tears forming in her still scrunched up eyes and pouring down her battered up face. She had been holding this cry in for years now, and it was all finally coming out at this very moment. It was such a viscious, hysterical cry that she couldn't find herself to stop. Oh this was so embarassing to be crying in front of one of the people she had hated the most in her entire life.

Hysterically, she screamed with all her might (but still in an understandable tone), "We loved our parents!!! And what did we get in return?! Beating after beating!! That's what!! Dad just had to take Mom away from us!! She was so loving to us before he drove her insane!! What went wrong with father?! YOU PEOPLE IS WHAT!! YOU MADE HIM THE ABUSIVE ALCHOLIC HE WAS TODAY!!! IT'S YOU PEOPLE'S FAULT!!! I HATE YOU BOTH!!! YOU STOLE OUR PARENTS FROM US!! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Shut the hell up! It was father's choice as to whether to drink or not, not ours!" Chase spoke angrily, narrowing his eyebrows at Crystal.

Crystal's face was covered in tears now, her eyes now wide open and staring up at Chase, full of hatred. " Don't you tell me to shutup when your the one who stole our lives!"

Easily angered, Chase raised his leg backwards and lunged it forward, slamming Crystal full force in the side of her face; her head flinging to the other side. The force of the hit caused her pass out cold almost immediately after his foot hit her face.

"Good way to shutup the bitch." The man commented Chase, getting up off Crystal and picking her up; carrying her back to her hellhouse.

* * *

"Don't you think your sister has got to be wondering where we're at, Chris?" Teresa commented to Chris as they got off their parked motorcycles and on the ground. 

Teresa, Chris, Chase, and the others were up the mountain exploring. They were almost as high up as possible. What they were looking for was the rumored man who lived up in the mountains. They knew it was most likely a bunch of bull, but they still were curious teenagers.

"Yea, but i thought she needed the sleep since she had been drinking last night. You know it was the first time she has ever touched beer, right? She probably would not have felt good enough anyhow to come out here." Chris replied knowledably.

"Yea, your probaly right." Teresa agreed as they all walked up the mountain.

The rest of the time they walked up the mountain was in silence. The only thing to be heard was the chirping of small birds that had laid nests up on the mountain.

There was a dark, humongus cloud hanging above the mountain, just threatening to rain on them. The sky was darkening, giving off a depressing aura. Thunder could be heard in the distance, and flashes of lightening could be seen in the distance too. They needed to hurry up and get off this mountain soon and get to shelter.

"Hey! Look at that!" Chase spoke in excitement.

There was a blue door connected to the rock! It was so shocking, none of them knwe what else to say but, "WHOAH!"

They all ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it would not budge. There was a small window on the door, but it was tinted and nothing could be seen from the inside.

"There's gotta be someone in here..." Chris murmured.

"Your right! Let's bang on it and wake the ol' man up!"

They were sure by now that there really must be an old man up in there.

Chris and Chase both began to bang and bang on the door, until they heard an alarmingly old, grumpy sounding voice.

"Get the hell away from my lab, brats!!"

* * *

**I will have up to two more chapters to publish up on here and then i will be done! I hope you will give me a review and tell me if you still like the way i am writing this or not! I think will finish this!**

**Oh and Crystal will get away don't worry...But how? How will her mother get her revenge? Stay tuned!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Well, i am back again. I need to finish this desperately! Like, when i stopped writing this story i was not a Saved Christian, but now i am, so i was wondering if it would be a sin to write a violent story such as this. I asked my mom and bf, and they dont think it is in any way a sin, so here i am! And please, no negativity on my religious beliefs, i was just telling yall some of the reason why i had stopped writing this for so long. Anyway, enjoy! This might be a little saddening if i can help it!**

* * *

**Facade Memories...**

"Mommy!" A little girl with blonde hair, that seemed to be about the age of five called out to her mother as she ran towards her.

"Yes, sweety?" The mother replied back lovingly, who was fixing a sandwich at the kitchen in their warm, cozy household.

The little girl stopped in front of her mother, and gave her mother's upper legs a hug, seeing as she was so short.

The mother looked down at her daughter, and placed her hand on the top of her head and rubbed it gently. A smile crossed her features, a very beautiful, lovely smile. This mother surely seemed to love her daughter. A rare twinkle that only was to be seen when she was with her daughter alone suddenly appeared in her gorgeous green eyes. Oh how the mother adored her daughter, just as her daughter adored her...

The little girl looked up at her mother, flashing a smile back. " Where's Daddy and Chris?"

Chris was the little girls brother, twin brother to be exact. He was a pretty good brother for his age, but he could get tiring too.

The mother frowned. The twinkle that had been in her eyes suddenly died away, and a look of hatred replaced that twinkle. Her whole entire expression had changed. She now looked like a totally different person. It took her awhile to respond, because she was quiet for a few moments. Obviously she did not want her daughter to know the truth, and was making up a little 'white lie'.

"Well?" The little girl asked again. " Are they okay?"

Afraid that her daughter was getting a negative aura from her, she did her best to put on a fake smile. She had succeeded to, but it was nothing like the real one seen a few minutes ago.

Finally, the mother had found a good lie and answered her daughter. " Of course, honey. There just out doing some stupid boy stuff."

What exactly was this mother trying to hide from her innocent daughter? Something very secret, that someone her daughter's age should not know. She was lucky enough that her daughter had never been exposed to what was going on with her father and brother, Chris. Thankfully it went on outside the household, so their daughter couldn't be exposed to such a terrible thing. They could not afford their daughter to hate her father for what he was doing.

Now a person would really want to know what the father was doing to Chris. Well, It is actually quite obvious. The father thought his son was a total wuss. So he was going to fix it- the hard way. How? By knocking the mess out that boy every couple days a week or so! Thats how!

Why wasn't the mother going to stop this from going on? Wouldn't a mother want her son to not be injured by his father of all people? She did want her son to be uninjured and just as well taken care of and loved as her daughter. She had already tried to convince her husband to stop abusing their son, but he wasn't about to go for that route. He told her he would beat their daughter ten times worse if she didn't stop asking him to quit. So, she cherished her daughter, and loved her. That was her baby, her darling. She felt so lucky that her blessing of a daughter at least was safe. And it turned out she chose the right thing. Just as long as her husband refrained from hurting her daughter, everything would be just fine...

"I love you mommy." The little girl spoke to her mother, still flashing that innnocent, loving smile.

The mother's smile reappeared, the real one, and she spoke back to her daughter, suddenly feeling very happy. "I love you too, Crystal."

* * *

Crystal's eyes drowsily opened up to be greeted by pitch black darkness. Not a thing could be seen except the darkness...No light, no nothing. Immediately, panic overcame her being. Where was she? At her house, where her mother was awaiting for her so she could get her 'revenge', or was she somewhere else, at a strangers? Half of her hoped she was at her mothers. At least she would know where to attempt escape at and know who was who. But then again, the other half hoped she was at a strangers, so she could be away from the wrath of her obviously enraged mother. 

She could tell she was lying down on a very uncomfortable bed. Who the heck slept in this piece of junk?

It suddenly registered to her that her arms were numb as a could be. A tighteness surrounded her small wrists. She attempted to move her arm, but it could hardly move a length. She was handcuffed to the bedpost. Crap. She couldn't escape now...No, no! She surely was going to die, she could feel it deep inside the pit of her stomach. Noone would, or could, help her. Chris and their friends were gone somewhere, probably out in the mountains, knowing them. She felt so utterly alone and most of all, hopeless...

Should she scream for help? No, no, that would be the most foolish thing to do. But what could she do besides that? Nothing really...Except wait until her demise.

Out of nowhere, Crystal suddenly remembered her dream before she had awoken. Her mom...If only. Oh, if only her mother had not changed, and had still been the loving mother she had been back in the days...Ever since the day her mother had changed, she had felt an empty spot somewhere inside her. She really did have a connection with her mother back then, when she was way younger. She wished so badly that her mother would just stop this nonsense and be the same way she used to be. Crystal, little did she know, really needed her mother in these later days.

Just remembering the fun loving times with her mother caused her eyes to water up...just threatening to get her to cry again. No, she refused to ever cry again. She had vowed to, after all. She would make sure she kept that vow, too. After all, she was a woman of her word.

Crystal managed to push the tears back inside her, deep down in, which little did she know she would regret later on in the future...

Suddenly, light footsteps could be heard from what might be considered a hallway. They caused Crystal's fragile, bruised, and beaten body to tense in fear and anticipation as to who would walk through the door and light up the room. The footsteps suddenly were quiet. Whoever it was had reached their destination.

Taking in a breathe, the door slowly creeked open to reveal a woman- her mother. It wasn't very light in the hallway either, so a shadow was cast upon her once beautiful and lively face. Crystal could not make out her expression, but she was almost sure it wasn't a nice one. What she _could_ make out , however, was a bloodstain and bruise on her mother's face. It was probably from the fight a couple days ago, or however long ago it had been.

Her mother walked in the room, and flicked the light on, shutting the door behind her. Now Crystal could fully make out her mother's appearence. She wore the same clothes as before, which were dirty as could be. It took Crystal a minute to realize her mother held a beer bottle in her right hand, half empty. Her mother was probably drunk...So there would be no use in trying to convince her mother whatsoever now...No hope.

"Where in the world have you two been for these past days?" Her mother asked in a strangely calm voice as she looked down at her helpless daughter.

Crystal gulped lightly, and let out a sigh. "Hiding, i guess."

"From what?" Her mother asked.

"You guys." Crystal responded quite bluntly.

"That's what i thought..And you were afraid of the consequences, weren't you? You purposely killed him!" Her mother's sound of voice drastically changed into a growl.

"No mom! I didn't mean to! He was trying to-" Crystal was cut off by her mother who had leaned down and slapped her in the face.

"Don't back talk me! I am your mother, respect my authority!" Her mother demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Crystal apologized as she winced in pain from the sting left on her cheek. "I was just trying to explain!"

Her mother did not hesitate to slap her in the face again, this time harder than the first one. It seemed as if her mother was holding back some force because Crystal could remember in her countless previous beatings that her mother had slapped her with much more force than now. Was she purposely holding back? Or just not feeling herself today? A red tint began to form on her already bruised and battered face.

"I could care less whether or not your trying to explain yourself! I told you to not disrespect me! I am your mother, therefore you should listen to what i say!" Surprisingly her mother had not screamed yet. Crystal guessed she was wrong about her mother being drunk.

Crystal remained quiet this time instead of trying to apologize. There was no use in it anyhow.

"Good girl." Her mother smiled maliciously; pleased that her daughter had shut up. "It's finally seeped through that thick head of yours."

Her mother smiled sickly, and sat herself down next to her daughter. She placed her hand on the top of her daughter's head, patting it in false affection. Crystal knew it wasn't real affection, even if her mother had never even pretended to be affectionate for years. Was her mother mocking her?

Her mother was silent for a few moments, and gazed into her daughter's still beautiful icy blue eyes. It wasn't a loving gaze sadly. It was a twisted, crazily sick expression on her face. What was she planning?

"It's a shame you had to kill your father like that. We could have started over and been a happy family again..." Her mother drifted off, taking her sights off her daughter and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Crystal's heart was pounding against her chest. She was so nervous. She was afraid she would make the wrong move or do _something_ wrong to cause her mother to lose her calm state. Plus, her mother still had the beer bottle in her hand. It was glass, so she didn't feel like being bashed in the head right now.

Her mother turned her sights back to Crystal. "So you have nothing to say?" She spoke assumingly.

She had to reply, or else she would get her mother started up worse. "W-what do you mean mom?"

"You sound scared." Her mother laughed at her lowly for a split second. "What are you afraid of?"

She was digging herself a deeper hole with each response. There was no way she was going to get off easy, obviously. "Nothing."

Her mother jerked the hand that she had placed on top of her daughter's head back a bit and thrust her open palm into the back of Crystal's head, bashing it hurtfully. But once again, it wasn't full force. That didn't stop it from hurting like a mother, though.

Crystal scrunched her eyes shut in pain and and grit her teeth, trying to absorb the pain throbbing through her head now so she wouldn't say anything to make her mother hit her again. She knew she couldn't totally avoid getting hit, but she could avoid getting hit less by cooperating. She knew that if she had defended herself like she really wanted to, her mother probably would be hurting her much worse than what was happening now. All this so far was more like a warning compared to all the other tremendous stuff her mother had done in the past.

"Don't lie to me, Crystal. I'm your mother, I should know if your afraid of something by now." Her mother spoke in an oddly low voice.

What the heck could she tell her mother? No matter what she said she'd take a hit for it. It was so unfair! She wanted to say something that would make her mother enraged, but she had better control that of to tell her mother what she wanted to say. Some things were better left unspoken when it came to her mother.

"Don't tell me, your afraid I'll hurt you? That's it, isn't it? Huh?" Her mother jumped to conclusions accusingly. Though she was right. "You should have thought about that before you killed your father!"

She shouldn't deny it. "Yea, your right. But who wouldn't be?" She kind of blurted out the last part.

"You have a point, but that still doesn't justify you killing your father." Her mother amazingly agreed with her for once. "You should be on your knees thanking me that i haven't already done what i intended on doing the second i came in here."

A sudden urge to settle things...all this raging war between her only parent left her feeling the need for her mother. She wished so utterly bad her mother loved her. Sure, Crystal had said many of times to her mother that she hated her, which half of her did. The other half, she finally had come to find out wanted her mother's love that every young girl wants and needs from their mother.

"Can we please forget this mom?" Crystal spoke up in a deeply emotional, pleading voice. "Don't you hate this? Why can't it be like the old times, back when we had a relationship?"

Her mother didn't say a thing this time surprisingly. She had opened her mouth for a smart response, but could find nothing to fire back with this one, rare moment. Maybe what Crystal said made sense to her mother? Usually her mother would have easily found a response, but not this time. Oh how Crystal hoped and prayed her mother would reach an understanding with her. She wanted her real mother back so bad. The one that had been missing for ten years straight, ever since that one destructive day (the first chapter of the story, they were five then). The expression on her mothers face had changed to a spacey one, as if she were remembering something from long ago.

* * *

A little girl walked down a hardly lit hallway and into her mother's bedroom. The girl looked to be frightened as could be, and shivering due to it being winter and no heater in the house. She could hardly see in her mother's room, but instinctivly knew where the bed was and how to safely get to it. 

She reached out her delicate hand and poked her mother, who was lying on her side facing where her daughter was standing, half asleep. "Mommy.."

It took a moment for the mother to respond. "Yes, honey?" The mother spoke in a sleepy, groggy voice.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm cold and scared..." The little girl responded innocently.

If there would have been any light in the room you would have seen a loving, motherly smile appear on the mother's face as she picked her daughter up onto her bed and helped her get tucked into the bed comfortably.

"Thanks, mommy. I love you." The little spoke happily.

"I love you too, baby. Let's get some sleep now before the sun comes up."

Where was the girl's father, and not to mention, her brother? The little girl would never find out, not even in her teen years. Little did she know, her brother was taking a horrible beating tonight.

* * *

Suddenly, Crystal heard loud footsteps pounding at the floor which caused her mother to be jarred out of whatever she was remembering. The footsteps ceased, and the door flung open to reveal Chase, and her fathers two other buddies, including the man who knocked her to the ground earlier that day. They all walked in, and all that could fit sat on the bed except Chase, who instead leaned against the wall facing the bed, so he was looking at Crystal dead in the face. He no doubt was waiting for a show to happen so he could enjoy the pain Crystal was sure to recieve. 

"You haven't even laid a hand on her?" Chase exclaimed, amazed. "What's up with you?!"

Her mother looked not as hard as before suddenly. It was like Crystal had hit the right spot...but all that chance of having her mother return was about to go down the trash as her mother responded.

"Maybe we should just leave her in here?"

"Why in the world would we do that and not get to see her suffer some more?" Chase replied back.

"..." Her mother responded only with silence. Obviously she wasn't feeling aggresive anymore towards her daughter at the moment.

"She deserves to be punished. She killed your husband, the only one that loved you! The only person you had to comfort you is gone, out of your life because of this girl! Are you going to go easy on this criminal?! Don't let her go unpunished!" Chase attempted to fire her mother up again, which he obviously succeeded.

"You have a point." Her mother agreed, looking down at her daughter.

"Don't be a fool...Don't let that girl fool you, Marie. She only cares about herself and how shes gonna get away from you." Chase spoke again.

An angry expression slowly took form on her mother's face as she glared at her daughter, now not so softly this time. "Your right." Her voice shook with anger.

Angered and feeling hatred flaring up towards Chase, Crystal spoke up loudly. "Shut up!! You freaking liar!!"

"She wouldn't be so mad, Marie, if i were lying." Chase convinced her mother.

"Why don't you shutup?!" Her mother snapped way louder than ever, bashing her fist into her daughter's chin.

"Mom, plea-"

Crystal hurt so much from her mother's punch that she did not know how to express her pain. All she did was scrunch up her eyes and grit her teeth in agony. It was a good thing she didn't scream because she did not want to give them the satisfaction of hearing her in pain.

"You know what her problem is? She don't know when to shutup, that's what. If she would just listen, she could be avoiding damaging that beautiful face of hers." Chase commented nonchalently.

"Yea, i agree. Before you three came in she was actually starting to grasp it and shutup when i wanted her to." Her mother replied back.

"Will you two please leave it to Marie n' me?" Chase turned his direction to the two men.

"Sure" One of the men agreed and the two of them walked out the door and shut it behind them.

Crystal felt such a deep hatred towards Chase right now. Whatever chance she had with her mother was now over and done with. He had always been the one to the ruin things. So what could she expect out of a man that had already stolen her parents from her? Nothing good out of him, that was for sure. She wished so bad that she could castrate him. Just to see him suffer for one time in his life for all the strife he had caused her and her brother..Feeling rather bold, she opened up her eyes and stared Chase dead in his cold, icy eyes. She didn't know what she was doing it for, because there was no gain in doing so. Only negative could come out of staring him down, but she just felt compelled to.

"What you lookin' at?" Chase sounded awefully playful for some reason, who was returning her staredown.

"Your ugly face." Crystal insulted bravely. "How can you get around in public with that thing attached to you without feeling embarassed?"

Chase laughed off her attempt to make a dig. "Because i know i got you." He winked, and almost immediately Chase burst into a short fit of laughter. He didn't mean nothing by it, really. He just thought it would be the only good response.

Crystal narrowed her eyebrows at Chase in resentment. Once he shut his trap up, she responded. "I can't explain with words alone how much i hate you." The words seethed out her.

"Wah, wah. Why would I care?" Chase mocked her, pretending to wipe away a fake tear from his face.

"Because it's one more person to watch your back for." Crystal responded intelligently.

"Hah, your only a girl. I don't need to worry about you." Chase shook off her response. "You have a lot of guts to say that, you know? Your the one tied down. We could kill you right now if we wanted to. Your life is in your mother and I's hands. So you better watch yourself, Crystal."

Crystal chuckled lowly for a brief moment and spoke. "Hah, my lifes the only thing left to threaten me with. Well, besides my brother. But thank God he isn't anywhere nearby."

"Your right, thank God your brother is not here with us or I'd choke the life out of him." Chase grinned at her crazily.

"Last time i checked he was the one that was choking the life out of you when he beat the mess out of you those couple days ago." Crystal shot a low blow at him. "Your not that strong. If you were, you wouldn't ever have hit me. Or be planning to hit me, as a matter of fact." She had no clue where she was getting all this inner will power and strength to say this, but it sure felt good; no matter how bad the consequences might be for saying all this.

Obviously, what Crystal had said got to him, because he walked over to the end of the bed and jumped on it.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked, sounding aggitated.

He did not respond, and while standing on the bed, he walked over to Crystal and looked down at her with his arms crossed. A nasty smile was on his face. What was he going to do?

"Don't do that, it only makes you look even uglier." Crystal commented smartly.

Chase squatted down and leaned his forehead against Crystal's, staring her in the eyes challengingly. "We'll see who is ugly after i'm done with you babe." He said to aggravate her.

Her mother got off the bed and leaned against the door while she stood back and watched the show. "Don't kill her. I want my turn too, ya' know." She informed.

Chase did not respond, and instead stuck his tongue out and licked her lips to gross her out. Disgusted, Crystal did the only thing she could do. Bite the mess out of that thing! Chase growled in agonizing pain as Crystal's latched on even harder than in the beginning. Blood poured from his mouth and out onto his chin. Desperately, he raised his right fist and slammed it into Crystal's head. She let go of his tongue, and grunted in pain as blood seeped from her forehead slightly. Scowling in pain, Chase jumped off the bed and landed on the floor, almost falling on his behind. In agony, he put the back of his hand up against his mouth and wiped away the blood. After a few more seconds of the pain dying down, he turned his attention back to Crystal.

"That was one of the most stupidest things you could have ever done." Her mother commented briskly, crossing her arms.

"And that was also one of the stupidest things _she _could have ever done." Chase voice could give off his seething rage that was about to be unleashed on the totally defenseless Crystal.

Crystal swallowed hard in anticipation, fear overcoming her for the first time in awhile since it had been just her and her mother in the room. She knew she was in for the beating of her lifetime. Chase walked up the side of the bed where she was tied down, and bent downward to speak in her ear.

"YOUR GONNA WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!!!" He had screamed so loud in her ear it hurt. She flinched and shut her eyes tight to try to stand it.

Snatching the beer bottle from her mother, who looked at him in surprise for taking it so rudely, reached out and grabbed onto Crystal's mouth, forcing it open. Tipping the beer bottle, liquid poured into her mouth. In desperation, Crystal could only swallow and swallow until the bottle was emptied.

"Are you gonna' get her drunk or something?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Yea." Chase answered shortly. "Get me some more if you will, please?"

"Sure." Her mother opened the door and shut it behind her to go get some more beer.

* * *

"Whoah! Someone does live up here!! Lets get the heck outta here!!" Chris exclaimed in shock, his heart beginning to race.

"You can leave, but we're staying! This is too fun!" Teresa declined, and so did the others obviously as they just backed a few feet away from the doors as they heard the old man walking fast pace towards the door.

"Something bad is about to happen! Please, come on let's go!" Chris begged them one last time before he realized it was useless, and he turned the other way and ran down towards his motorcycle.

Just as he started to run, Chris heard the doors bust open. Out of curiousity, he turned around and noticed a powerful gun in held in his hand, ready to fire. The man was wearing a lab coat, and had a white beard and mustache. He was bald on his head though. Wrinkles were all over his face. He must have been a real old man. And it also hit him that this rumor they had heard _was _true. He was farther away from the old man then the rest of the others, so maybe he could quietly slip away...

"Do you know what i am trying to do, here, any of you?!" The man shouted in an enraged tone of voice.

None of them answered at first, until the old man pointed the gun at Chase's face, threatening to shoot. "Do you?!" He demanded.

Chase's eyes widened in fear. "N-no sir."

"Do you have any idea how you have distracted me?! It was so close! And you brats ruined it!!" The old man rambled on.

"We're sorry, sir. We won't bother you again, we swear!" Teresa chipped in, her voice shaking with fear.

The man turned to face Teresa, and did not even give her a chance, as he fired the gun, and the bullet fired right through where her heart was located. Instantly she fell on her back, blood seeping out.

Chris dared not even breath, so he held in his breathe. He was so afraid, but sure he was going to get shot. If only, oh if only he had not stopped to see what was going on. He could tell Chase wanted to fall to the ground and hold Teresa in his arms and tell her she would survive, but he didn't want her to see him get shot.

"Now...Hmmm. You." The old man spoke up, pointing his gun towards Chris. "Come here, or i'll shoot."

Chris was so nervous that his knees were shaking. In fact, his whole body was shaking with fear. But he still managed to walk over to the old man.

The man did not say anything, but instead raised the gun above Chris's head and thrust it down upon his head, knocking him out almost at immediate contact. He fell to the ground in a heap, with blood slowly oozing out his head.

"Have fun in hell." The old man said to others, quickly firing a bullet at each of them, not missing a single person.

They all fell to the ground, blood pouring out of them where ever they had been shot at. The old man smiled in accomplishment. "Perfect." He spoke as he looked down at Chris and drug him into his laboratory.

* * *

**Disclaimer:D Don't worry, Crystal will escape. But i myself have yet to confirm how. Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter. I think i might write another story after this one about love- Krillin and Android 18. I myself am in love, so now i know how it feels to love someone. So i can describe it lots better! I might just pick with 'Can you see through the eyes of ice?' Or whatever it's called, i forgot the whole thing. Well, please review. The next chapter will probably be the last. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: People do not usually show what happens after Android 17 and 18 are captured, but I am in this chapter, so yay! Lol. Never thought I would start off my chapter like this, though...Well anyway, I really hope you enjoy. I might write another story to their past if I have the time. As i said before, ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'be careful what you wish for'!**

* * *

'Where am I?' Chris wondered, as he lay on what looked to be an operating table.

He could hardly make out what was in front of him, his sight was so blurry. He kept blinking his eyes, but it didn't make much of a difference. All he could see was a grayish sort of color above him that probably was a ceiling. Trying to twist his head to the side to investigate further, he found to his dismay he could hardly move his head. What was wrong with him?! Fear shot through him like lightening. His heart was starting to beat so hard, he could feel it getting faster by the second.

"Help!!" He managed to shout to his amazement.

But it suddenly dawned on him that he sure enough was nowhere where anyone could help him. After all...That old man knocked him out, didn't he? He probably dragged him into whatever this place was of his! Oh, how dare he! He probably drugged him, no doubt about it! After all, he couldn't even move his own head! Much less his legs...Oh crud...Were those footsteps he could hear?

"Awake already, son?"

Chris could not turn his head to the side to make sure it was the old man, but he could tell his voice sounded just like from earlier, when he had shot his friends..How could he?! This man was going to kill him too, probably! Now, not only was fear flowing through his veins, but along with it anger.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Chris questioned, anger and fear quivering within the sound of his voice.

The man chuckled, his footsteps coming to a stop as he was to the left side of Chris, leaning over him to make sure he could see him, since he obviously knew Chris couldn't move his head. His hands were behind his back...Strange. Was he hiding something from Chris?

"Well, I might as well enlighten you. After all, I do owe you that much in return for your kindness of handing your life over to me." The man spoke sinisterly.

"What?! Who said anything about me 'handing over' my life to you?!" Chris shouted in utter shock.

"I did. Now anyway-" The man was cut off by Chris as Chris went into a huge meltdown.

"How dare you?! Release me!! NOW!! You have absolutely no right to do this! You can go to jail if anyone finds out, you know that, right?!"

The man chuckled again. Obviously he wasn't too worried about anyone finding him anytime soon. He seemed to actually enjoy Chris's hostility. Why?

"And who could possibly find out? I'm up in the mountains, in the forest! Noone would ever expect an old man such as i myself to be living up here- use your head, boy." The man answered back.

"You think you got it all figured out, don't ya', old geezer?" Chris spoke in a lower tone this time."My friends you killed had heard the rumors about you and told my sister and I! You never got to kill my sister, I'm sure she will look up in the mountains for me! After all, she knew I wanted to explore these mountains to see if the rumor was true or not."

"Peh! Your sister can not stop me! She has noone to help her. She's all alone, I bet. And besides...If she dare come up here and intrude on my property, she will also be subject to my expiriments." The man spoke calmly.

"E-expiriments?" Chris stuttered.

"Yes. After all, I am Dr.Gero, one of the greatest scientists alive. I am known for making androids from scratch. But this time I am taking on a new challenge. This time I am going to test my abilities and see how i fair with working on a human." Dr.Gero explained himself at last.

"WHAT?! So your going to turn me into an android, your saying?! You can't do that!!" Chris shouted again.

"Oh, yes I can. You'd be amazed, my boy." Dr.Gero smirked down at him.

"If you really go through with this, I hope you know your one sick man!!" Chris shouted at him.

"I'm not sick; I'm just not normal." Dr.Gero excused himself and walked away from Chris, his footsteps fading as he got farther and farther away.

'Sis...Please find me...But please, oh please be careful!' Chris thought to himself.

* * *

Two hours later...

"Ha! Just look at her! She's totally buzzed. How many beers have you given her now? Ten?" Crystal's mother laughed at her.

"Yep. You think she's had enough?" Chaase asked.

"In fact, I do. So how about we play a game, you say?" Her mother suggested, walking up to the side of the bed Crystal was tied down to.

"What kind of game, you say?" Chaase asked, interested.

"You'll see. Just uncuff her, please. The keys are in that drawer over there." Her mother pointed towards a very small desk in a corner of the room.

Chaase gave Crystal's mother a questioning look, but soon enough walked over to the drawer and retrieved the key. As he walked over to unlock the cuffs, he spoke to her mother. "Do you think she'll even be able to get up? She can't even talk right!"

At least she was going to be able to get up...And maybe, just maybe have a chance at getting away from the wrath of these two. But...How could she escape, when she knew she could probably not even walk straight? This was going to take a miracle...Oh, please Lord help!

"M-mom.." Crystal stuttered.

"Heh, I'm surprised you could even say my name. What?" Her mother asked, as Chaase finished unlocking her.

"What do you mean...by game?" Crystal asked, slowly making her way off the bed; trying to adjust herself to moving again. After all, it was almost dark now.

"You'll see...But just make sure you do exactly what I tell you if you don't want to end up with a black eye." Her mother warned Crystal ahead of time.

To Crystal's amazement, she could actually stand up straight. "Okay..."

"Follow us...Down the stairs." Her mother instructed, opening the door and walking out into the hallway, Chaase right behind her and Crystal following suit the best she could.

Her mother silently walked down the stairs, and turned around to look up at her daughter. "The object of the game is to not fall. If you fall, your in for the beating of your life." Her mother spoke, crossing her arms.

"This sounds fun." Chaase commented, leaning against the wall and looking at Crystal. "So she has to go down the stairs without falling?"

"Yep." Her mother answered. "Now come down, Crystal."

Oh crud, this was going to be hard...It was hard enough to stand up straight without wobbling. Gulping, she grabbed hold of the rail for guidance and began her slow walk down the stairs.

"Don't hold onto the railing, please." Her mother said. "It's like cheating."

Not wanting to upset her mother, she moved her hand away from the railing and to her dismay, as she walked a step down, she tripped on an empty beer bottle and came crashing down to the floor, slamming into the wall as she did so. She landed in front of her mother, sprawled across the floor as blood seeped down her forehead. A small moan escaped her as she rubbed her head, pain flowing through every inch of her body.

"You already lost! That was no fun at all!" Her mother excalimed, raising her foot and then thrusting it forward into Crystal's side.

"Ooof!" Was all that came from Crystal due to having her air knocked out of her.

"Now get up! I'm giving you one more chance!" Her mother commanded, looking down at her daughter seriously.

It took all of Crystal's strength to pull herself up, but all thanks to God, she was able to push herself up despite the unbearable pain she was going through right now.

"Now, let's forget the stairs. Let's go outside." Her mother spoke calmly, already making her way outside.

"Why?" Crystal asked curiously, doing her best to not fall while she walked.

Chaase followed suit of them outside quietly for once.

Once outside, her mother replied. "Run."

"R-run?" Crystal questioned.

"Yes. I want you to run. But if you fall, I'm going to kill you. After all, I've had enough of your skinny little behind." Her mother answered.

"You'd kill your own daughter?" Chaase asked.

"She'd kill her own father." Her mother said.

"Good point." Chaase complemented.

Obviously it was even later than what Crystal had originally thought, because there wasn't any light outside. Well, except for a street light. The three of them were standing on the driveway, which wasn't very lengthy. No cars had passed by yet...Sadly. Knowing Crystal's luck not even a single car would come by until after she needed help. She just hoped it wouldn't be that way.

"You'd...actually kill me, Mom?" Crystal questioned.

"Of course! I never loved you, anyhow!" Little did her mother remember, but she had at one time.

That stung...so bad. Never, ever loved her? Her own mother? Sure, probably not now, but what about the past? She had to ask. "N-not even back when I was only like four or five?"

"I said never, didn't I?" Her mother spoke coldly. Not an ounce of care or love could be heard in her voice.

"How could you not?!" Crystal felt tears threatening to just burst out, but luckily she was able to hold them in. It was amazing that she even cared anymore whether her mother loved her or not.

Her mother instead ignored her comment and spoke more cruel words. "The only reason why we ever kept you was because you were an easy punching bag. Unlike Chris, we didn't have to use a tad bit more of aggresion."

Slowly, a tear made it's way down Crystal's bruised face. Man, she had promised herself she would not cry ever again...Why was it always these low lifes who made her cry and feel so miserable? It wasn't fair...

"Nothing to say, I'm assuming?" Her mother antagonized.

"No, I do. You know darn good and well I have respected you! I never did anything to cause you to want to abuse me or my brother! That is just an excuse! For so long we tried to please the two of you until finally we just could not handle the beatings anymore!! HOW DARE-" Crystal was outyelled by her mother.

"Shut it!" Her mother screeched. "I've had enough. Start running!"

"No!" Crystal stood up for herself. "I don't want to listen to you anymore! It's time i put my foot down!"

Obviously enraged, her mother balled her right hand into a tight fist. "You better listen to me, you brat!"

"You better listen to her, Crystal." Chaase advised calmly.

"I've had it!!" Her mother suddenly charged at Crystal, throwing a fist at Crystal, who despite her drunkness, was able to dodge to the side by a hair.

For once in her life, Crystal felt a sudden surge of guts to slam the mess out of her mother. Yea, after all, she deserved it! Oh, she was going to enjoy this! Taking this sudden dodge to her advantage, she pounced on her mother, latching onto her back.

"Get off me!!" Her mother shouted.

"Why would I do that?" Crystal spoke, biting down on her mother's shoulder as hard as she could, until she broke skin.

"Ahhh!!" Her mother yelped in agony. "Why aren't you helping me, Chaase?!"

"This is a fun cat fight. I wanna see who's stronger." Chaase answered back.

"Darn you!" Her mother shouted in frustration.

Crystal finally let go, a smirk of satisfaction very evident on her face. But this wasn't enough...She wanted to see her mother beg on her knees for mercy! Letting go of her mother, she took no time in thrusting her fist into her mothers middle back area, causing her mother to sprawl forward onto her knees.

"Like how it feels?!" Crystal spoke, enjoying herself to the max.

"How dare you disrespect your mother like this?!" Her mother was quivering with anger. She felt overwhelmed and trapped by her daughters sudden change in strength.

"Hah! Disrespect my but!" Crystal laughed at her mother. "Do you have any idea how long you have disrepceted me?"

Not expecting her mother to attack, her mother sent her foot flying backwards, straight up, slamming into Crystal's abdomen. "Ooof!!" Pain shot through Crystal's body almost immediately, as she bent over in pain. That was one strong kick her mother landed! She must be pretty mad that her Crystal had finally stood up for herself physically.

"Those first hits you laid are the last you'll ever lay." Her mother spoke, twisting her body around, now facing Crystal, and raised her foot up and pounded it into Crystal's head, causing her to fall over on her side, curled up in a ball while grabbing onto her now bleeding head. It wasn't bleeding very bad, just a little.

"Uhhnnn..." Crystal groaned in pain and agony.

Her mother got up to her feet and walked over to her daughter and bent down to look at her. Reaching her hand out, she pinched Crystal's arm painfully hard, causing a shreek to sound from Crystal. Ugh...She had to deal with the pain and fight, or she'd be in much more pain than this! Forcing herself, she let go of her head and grabbed onto her mother's wrist, twisting it as soon as she got ahold of it.

"Ahhhh!!" Her mother screamed out at the top of her lungs, pulling her arm back. "I'm going to kill your sorry little behind!"

Luckily for her mother, Crystal had broken her left wrist, which was her weakest. But, to Crystal's dismay and shock, her mother pulled out a gun that had been hidden in her shirt. It was not very big was why it could fit in there so easily. But it could still kill. Sadly.

"Wussy! Can't even finish a fight with me without having to whip out a gun!" Crystal egged her mother on.

"Uhm, Marie...I don't think you should kill her just yet." Chaase interupted.

"Why not?!" Her mother demanded angrily.

"Doesn't it feel much better to take your anger out on her physically? Beat the living mess out of her until she can't breathe!" Chaase advised.

"I have a better idea." Her mother's tone shrunk lower, as she raised the gun to her daughter's head.

"Fight me instead." Crystal pushed.

"Wanna know somethin'?" Her mother asked, a cruel glint in her eyes.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Your an ugly piece of trash." Her mother lied, just trying to bring her daughter down. "I just wanted to let you know that before I send you straight to Hell."

"I'm not ugly! And- and I'm not a piece of trash, niether!" Crystal shot back.

"Why do you think you've never had a boyfriend?" Her mother tried to convince her.

It was true, she really had never had a boyfriend. But surely it wasn't because she was 'ugly'. Then again...Was she? No..No she couldn't be.

"You know what else? Noone will ever find your body when I kill you. You'll just be an addition to the soil in the ground. See, noone ever cared about you. Not even your brother! After all, if he cared, why isn't he here?" Her mother antagonized.

Anger flowing even more through Crystal now, she suddenly jerked the gun out of her mothers hand swiftly and pointed it at her mother threatenly. "The tables are turned now! Do you think anyone will care if you die, either? No! Just like me, you'll also be an addition to the soil!"

"Don't you dare shoot me!" Her mother growled.

"Wow, I'm amazed you've put up such a fight, Crystal." Chaase commented.

"Why aren't you saving me?!" Her mother asked Chaase.

"She could shoot me too, ya' know. Rather you than me." Chaase spoke bluntly.

"Have a safe trip, _mother!" _Crystal spoke, pulling the trigger,

Immediately a bullet flew from the gun and smack dab into her mothers heart, causing her to fly backwards onto her back. "Now you!" Crystal shouted before Chaase could move, pointing the gun towards him now. "This is for all the pain you've put us through! I hope you enjoy it, you jerk!" She pulled the trigger, and immediately a bullet flew from the gun and into Chaases knee cap, causing him to fall to the ground.

"YOU WRETCH!!" He screamed, grabbing his knee in pain.

Pulling the trigger, she fired another shot, this time it landing perfectly at where his heart was located. Blood was everywhere!

Suddenly, it dawned on Crystal that her brother was still in need of being found. Boy did she have a story to tell! She knew her mother wasn't dead, but instead dying. Let her suffer. Getting up woozily from all the pain, she walked out the driveway and down the street. What a mess she was...

An hour later...

Crystal finally had reached the forest again, and was now nearing the mountains after checking the cabin to see if her brother was anywhere in sight, which of course to her dismay he was not. Maybe he was out looking for her? Making her way up one of the many mountains, she had to do her best to not trip over herself. After all, she still felt buzzy. It was a miracle she hadn't thrown up. God really did help her out...That made her feel a bit better. But that good feeling was soon wiped away, because it dawned on her that she had murdered not only her father but now her mother AND Chaase!

After long lasting minutes and minutes, she finally reached the top of the mountain. Seeing as it was very dark outside, she could make out bodies lying on the ground thanks to the moonlight. Who were they? Were they dead? Only one way to find out!

She jogged over to the bodies to find to her dismay that...One of them was Teresa!? Oh no! What had happened out here? Was Chris dead too?! Oh please no! Grabbing Teresa by the shoulder, she shook her lightly. Nastily, she felt a moistness on her hands...Blood?

"Teresa! Wake up!" Crystal recieved no answer. It was all in vain.

Glancing over, she noticed Chaase and the cute guy she had talked to at the cabin. All dead. Not a single one to be breathing. But hey! At least her brother wasn't lying on the ground dead along with them.Her heart pounding again, she noticed a metal door. Could it be? Was there really someone living up in the mountains? Only one way to find out! But hey...Whoever was in there, if there was anyone, they probably were responsible for her friends deaths. So she should be careful.

Walking over to the door, she knocked on it as hard as possible. "Hello? Chris?" She spoke, with a tinge of hope.

No answer. So this time, she banged her body against the wall. A stupid idea, little did she know.

"Argghh!!" A man's voice shrieked, which sounded to be close to the door. "I'm busy! Leave me alone!"

So there WAS someone living up in the mountains here...The rumors were true, then! Maybe this person whom sounded to be a man knew where her brother had went.

"H-have you seen my brother? He has shoulder length black hair." Crystal boldly asked. This man must know that there were dead bodies outside his place..This was scary.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer, until the door opened up to reveal a disgustingly old man with wrinkles all over his face an a white beard in a lab coat. Light beamed from his laboratory and onto where Crystal was standing.

"Oh, what a mess you are. I'll have to clean you up first." The man spoke, ignoring her question.

"Huh?!" Crystal asked, backing away slowly.

"Come here." The man demanded, reaching his hand out and luckily grabbing onto Crystal's upper arm.

"Let me go!" Crystal struggled. He was actually pretty strong for an old man...Weird.

Suddenly, he jerked her forward, letting go of her and causing her to fall onto her knees, once she fell into his lab and quickly shut the door; locking it securely.

"So your the one he was talking about, eh?" The man spoke to himself.

"Who?" Crystal asked, deciding to instead of fight, take a look around the room.

"Your brother."

"Y-you have him here?! Where?!" Crystal demanded, getting up on her feet.

The man turned around momentarily and picked up something from a table behind him that consisted of many items and turned back around to face Crystal. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Tell me now!" Crystal badgered.

"How about no, you persistent brat!" The man spat at her, revealing a sort of gun that injected fluids inside someone from behind his back and fired it at Crystal, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Crystal grabbed the needle and pulled it out, but not enough time sadly enough.

"See you in the morning dear." The man spoke as Crystal blacked out.

**Disclaimer: Whoah...I ...actually..did it! WOOHOO!! I FINISHED THE STORY!! YIPPEE!! Now i can go to bed! It's like..WHOAH! 4 AM! I got real into this, I guess. Hey, please excuse all spelling mistakes. My contacts were blurring lots and I am dead tired. Remember guys, I did this for you so please oh please review! And uhm...I might have ended it a bit fast so I might make a ONESHOT to when Crystal and Chris wake up. So yeah...Till then! :D REVIEW GUYS!!**


End file.
